my happy ending
by miwa hoshi
Summary: ikuto's finally returned but he returns... with his fiance? what will Amu do to get him back? Amutoness.
1. Chapter 1

message from miwa: ok so here is the reason why i didn't update find your way home yet. i was having an inspiration issue on the other stories so i started this one. well its alot longer than my others so enjoy. i don't own shugo chara or the song used in this chapter.

* * *

Happy ending

"Amu, the mail is here!" Yaya called from downstairs. I sat up and sighed. After high school we, meaning me, Yaya, Utau, lulu, and Rima, had moved into a house together. The others all had boyfriends now. Yaya was going out with Kairi, Utau was kind of going out with Kukai (it's an on off thing), lulu was with Tadase, and Rima was going out with Nagihiko. But I was still single and still waiting. Ikuto had promised to return but it had been over eight years since then. I hadn't dated any one at all.

In our second year of high school we had started a band. I had agreed to it with the hope that if we became famous enough Ikuto might notice me. He might come back to me. Before he had left he had promised to make me fall in love with him. But he didn't have to try. I already loved him.

I walked down the stairs in my pajama's not caring who saw me. The only person I wanted to impress was somewhere in another part of the world. The girls were sitting around the table staring at a letter with the words 'you're invited' written in gold ink on it. Everyone had one, they had already opened theirs. I picked up the letter and saw their looks of horror.

"What up with you guys. What did we get invited to?" I asked as I started to open it.

"We got invited to play at a wedding" Utau said quietly. I shrugged and opened the envelop the rest of the way and opened the card.

You're invited to the wedding

Of

Ikuto tsukiyomi

Asa Mashii

We would like for your band

Diamond love

To play during the wedding reception

Sincerely Tsukiyomi Ikuto

I froze my eyes wide. This couldn't be true. This was someone's sick joke. That had to be it. Maybe it was one of the girls making fun of me. I looked at them. They all seemed pretty upset. One of them must be faking it right.

"Come on guys that's not funny" I said throwing the letter on the table.

"We know it's not funny Amu we don't have anything to do with this" rima said placing her hand comfortingly on my arm. It wasn't them. Does that mean its real, does it mean Ikuto doesn't love me anymore.

"What are we going to do Amu?" Utau asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know yet I just… I'm just gonna go for a walk" I said before going upstairs. In my room I leaned against the door and slid till I was sitting. Ikuto's back in town. He didn't contact me. He's marrying someone else.

"I have to go see him" I got up and poked Miki's egg it opened a bit and she peeked out.

"What is It Amu-Chan" she asked rubbing her eyes. I smiled.

"I need an outfit Miki, I'm going to find Ikuto" I said. She nodded and started to draw. When she was done she showed it to me. I smiled.

"Great as always Miki" I said as my pajamas turned into a corset style black tank top with white stripes and a black mini skirt. I smiled and pulled my now dark purple hair into two pony tails and curled them. Then I pulled on my knee high black boots and then ran down the stairs. Every one stared at me.

"Going somewhere Amu?" They asked when they saw my outfit. I grinned and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm going to clear a few things up. Oh and I'm taking your Porsche Utau" I said taking her key off the wall. She just shrugged.

"I have to see this" she said smirking. Lulu, Yaya and Rima nodded, looks like there were gonna be witnesses. As we got into the shiny silver car Utau's phone rang.

"Hey kukai what's up?" she said answering. Apparently they were on again.

"Wait hold up where?" she said. Apparently kukai wanted her to meet him somewhere.

"Amu drive to the café by the train station, kukai and the others are staling Ikuto" she said. I nodded and took the next turn. Soon we arrived at the café. Kukai was leaning against the driver's door of a blue car. Standing in front of him was a familiar figure with midnight blue hair. I parked the car and took a deep breath.

"Ready for this Amu?" Utau asked as she put on her sunglasses. I nodded and got out of the car. We walked over to them and the girls latched onto their boyfriends. I took Kukai's place leaning against the door. That's when I noticed the girl latched to Ikuto's arm. It took all my self control to not push her away and cling to him. I crossed my arms and frowned. Ikuto looked at me with no sense of recognition. Of course he wouldn't he can't see my eyes and my hair isn't pink anymore. I smiled at him and looked at the others. They also seemed to realize that he didn't recognize me. How could he forget me?

"So I'm waiting" I said still looking up at him waiting to see if he recognized my voice. He didn't he just raised his eyebrow.

"Waiting for what?" he asked. The girl on held on tighter to his arm, bitch.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you made a promise to me before you left." I said smirking. I was positive that would make him recognize me. He just tilted his head. The girl rested her head on his arm. In my head I imagined myself punching her into next week then being swept up in Ikuto's arms and him kissing me and then… well anyway.

"That's rude Ikuto" Utau said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"And what my dear little sister is so rude?" he asked raising his eye brow again.

"Don't worry about it Utau I have changed a bit. Unlike a certain cat-eared cosplaying pervert?" I said before taking off my sun glasses, and walking away. Ikuto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Amu is that you!?" he said stepping away from the girl and towards me.

"Yeah it's me Ikuto nice of you to finally realize. And don't worry about that promise you made. I moved on." I said before getting in the car. The girls could get their own ride home. Before I could drive off the passenger door opened and Ikuto got in. I glared at him.

"I'm not staying here" I said as I turned on the car and backed out of the parking spot.

"I didn't expect you to. I figured we needed to talk" he said buckling his seat belt. I frowned and turned a corner without slowing down. He griped the arm rest.

"Geez Amu slow down!" he said glaring at me.

"Don't talk to me so casually" I growled slamming the breaks. He was jerked forward.

"And why shouldn't I speak to you casually?" he asked turning to face me. I glared at him, my hand on the steering wheel twitched.

"Because we haven't spoken in eight years, we are no longer close friends. It's a lot different now than when we were kids." I said looking at my hands. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Amu really now, what's up with you?" He asked looking at me. my eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that you made a promise to me! What's wrong is that I actually believed you. What's wrong is that you're back but it's nothing like I wanted it to be. What's wrong is that I still love you!" I yelled at him resting my forehead on the steering wheel and crying. He sat there looking at me a pained expression on his face. He didn't do or say anything to comfort me.

"Amu we were just kids when I made that promise. We're both older now and more mature. You didn't truly think that things would be the same" he said as though it was completely obvious. I turned quickly in my seat and slapped him.

"Just get out now Ikuto!" I yelled at him. He looked at me sadly before getting out of the car.

"There's a concert at the place Utau held her concert. You need to hear us play before hiring us right, so come. Maki will let you in" I said before he closed the door. I started the car again and drove off, not looking back.

[Ikuto's pov]

I stood on the side of the road watching the silver Porsche drive off. My cheek still stung from where Amu's hand had hit it. Amu was extremely upset. I hadn't expected that to happen at all. Well I guess I did expect it a tiny bit. I mean I did promise her that I would make her love me. But I was just being reckless. I was still just a kid. Amu was even younger I never expected her to react so strongly. I kicked a rock and started walking back to my car.

"Ne Ikuto I thought you still love Amu, nyaa~" Yoru said sticking his head out of my pocket. I sighed and pushed him back in.

"You know I have to marry Asa. I don't have much of a choice" I said. His head popped out of my pocket again and he frowned.

"Then you should tell Amu what happened. You saw how upset she was" he said. I looked down my hair falling in front of my eyes.

"I know Yoru… but I doubt she would want to talk to me now. Yoru if I write a letter would you bring it to her?" I asked already knowing that he would say yes. Yoru nodded and floated up to my shoulder. I reached in my pocket and clutched the dumpty key.

"Come on lets go before Asa freaks out" I said walking towards the café. Yoru chuckled and lay on my shoulder. I just sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

[That night Amu's pov]

"Amu what are you going to wear?" Utau asked as she shifted through the rack of clothes. I stood up and pulled a dress off the rack. It was a short dress that ended just above my knees. It was mostly black but in the middle was a black and red checker pattern with hearts diamonds spades, and clovers on it. Utau sighed.

"That is so completely like you Amu" she said picking out a white dress for herself. I just sighed and tried to decide what to do with my hair. Suddenly yaya ran in yelling. Utau grabbed her and kept her from running.

"What is with you Yaya?" she asked. Yaya took a deep breath then yelled.

"Rima has an evil plan!!!" she yelled grinning. I rubbed my ear, and looked over at the door as Rima and Lulu walked in.

"What's your plan Rima?" I asked knowing that Rima was good at coming up with plans. She held up a piece of paper. I took it and looked over it.

"The new song but we only practiced it once. But it would be good, I guess" I said reading over the lyrics I had written days before I even knew Ikuto was coming.

"Ladies your on in five minutes" our manager said from the door way. We nodded, and headed out. I decided to let my hair down and my bangs cover my right eye. The tips of my hair were died pink and I wore purple contacts with pink circles around the pupils.

[Ikuto's pov]

I stood near the back of the room watching the dark stage. In my back pocket was an envelope with Amu's name on it. After the concert I plan to have Yoru bring it back to her. Hoping she would accept my answer. Yoru rested on my shoulder and once again Asa was clinging to my arm. To all others she appeared to be a loving fiancé. To me she appeared to be a clingy controlling bitch.

I tried to pull my arm free but she held on tighter and glared at me her finger hovering over the button on her wrist. The button that would ruin my life it would make it so I could never see Amu again. I had to explain to her why I was doing this. Why I had to hurt her. And to tell her that it also hurts me. I flicked Yoru off my shoulder and he lifted the letter out of my pocket. Suddenly the lights on the stage turned on and the music started. Amu was standing in the front holding a microphone in her hand. She closed her eyes and waited for her cue to begin.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**

**I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK**

**[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
she may believe you but I never will  
Never again**

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone**

**You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away**

**[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again**

**[Bridge]  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never**

**Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never**

**[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again**

**Never again [a/n I do not own]**

I swallowed and stared at Amu. She seemed so confident so beautiful. But the words of the song stung. It felt as though she was aiming them at me. At the end of the song her eyes met mine and she smirked. Then they started to sing another song. I cursed and pulled my arm away from Asa and stormed back stage. Yukari didn't stop me when I stormed past her. Probably a good idea. I was not in the mood to argue. I walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch. I crumbled up the letter I had planned to give to her and threw it in the trash.

[Amu's pov]

After the first song I lost sight of Ikuto. Maybe he had left. He always had a bad temper. But at least I had gotten part of my revenge. Of course Rima had a second plan to back up the first, one that would hopefully really get to him. I smiled as we walked back stage and I saw what Rima's plan was. A boy leaned against the wall. He had dark black hair with red streaks. His hair was messy and fell in front of his eyes.

"Amu this is my cousin Keito. He's studying to be an actor at Tokyo University" Rima said grinning. I looked at the guy again and saw that he had emerald green eyes and at least six ear piercings in his ear. I grinned, he was definitely my type.

"So what is he doing here?" I asked. The guy grinned and walked over to me.  
"According to my cousin I'm going to be pretending to be your boyfriend to make a guy jealous." He said shrugging. I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Rima you're a genius" I said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

miwa: sorry this is taking so long to update ive been really busy in school plus working so i try to write whenever i can um i don't own shugo chara or hottopic  


* * *

Chapter 2

"Ne Amu wake up Nyaa~" the small blue cat chara said nudging the cheek of the sleeping pinkette. Amu rolled over and swatted Yoru away causing him to drop the letter he had been holding.

"It ain't worth it!" he yelled before flying back out the window. Amu snuggled under her blanket not even realizing that there had been a small intruder in her room.

"Amu hurry up and get out of bed, I just found out what Ikuto is going to be doing today we need to get you ready" Rima said as she walked into the room. On the floor she saw a white envelope with Amu's name written on it. She picked it up and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Jeez Rima what time is it?" Amu asked, seconds before she literally rolled out of bed. She sat up and struggled to get untangled from the blankets. Rima chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"Now the guys are going to hang out at the mall with Ikuto today… they plan to you know catch up or whatever. While their all hanging out you and Keito are going to show up on a "date". The story is you and Keito have been dating for almost a year now. Keito is playing the role of a bad boyfriend. In other words he's going to be rather rude to you in front of Ikuto… to see how he handles it. You just take whatever Keito throws at you. If Ikuto askes about you saying you still love him tell him that you do but you moved on a while ago." Rima said as she searched through Amu's closet looking for a suitable outfit.

"Can't I just wear the black dress?" Amu said staring at her friend.

"No to simple you need to wear something more oh I don't know sexy" she said. Then she clapped her hands together and walked out of the room. Amu put her head in her hands dreading what her friends had in store for her. But at least she would be able to get back at Ikuto. No matter what he said she was sure that he had to have some feelings left for her.

"Amu I got the outfit for you" rima said coming back into the room.

"Please don't let it be anything to bad" Amu muttered to herself before looking at the clothes Rima held.

Rima was holding out a white corset with black straps and a matching white mini skirt that didn't even reach her knees. She also had white and black boots. Amu groaned and snatched the clothes from her friend.

"If you weren't my best friend you would be dead for even thinking of this" she growled pulling the clothes on. Rima just smiled evilly and took out her camera. When Amu was dressed she made her pose a bunch of times for pictures.

"Why the heck are you taking pictures?" Amu yelled tackling her friend and trying to take the camera from her. Utau stormed in to the room and grabbed the back of both their shirts lifting them off the ground.

"What have I told you two about waking me up before ten" she growled giving them both a death glare. The gulped, scared. That is until they noticed a shirtless kukai standing behind Utau rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you two laughing about" Utau yelled blushing. Amu escaped her friend and hid on the other side of the room.

"It seems like you and Kukai have made up. How sweet. Did you two stay up all night doing H stuff?" Rima asked with a completely straight face. Utau looked ready to kill, until Kukai laughed and put his arm around her.

"Come on Utau calm down. I'm sure they'll be a lot quieter so you can go to sleep hon." he said kissing her cheek. Utau blushed then stormed out of the room. Kukai laughed, winked at the two girls then followed his flustered girlfriend.

"Hmm Utau could learn a thing or two from kukai" Rima said with a smile. Amu nodded then came out of her hiding spot.

"So I guess I should go meet with keito huh" she said fixing her to short skirt. Rima walked over and let Amu's hair down.

"There now it's perfect" Rima said. Amu just sighed and walked out of the room. Rima followed closely behind her, explaining what the plan for the day was.

"Ok ok Rima I get it. Keito acts kind of possessive, bossy, and jerk like. I act like I'm acting like I like being with him when I'm obviously miserable but to afraid to end it with him."

"Yes and if Ikuto has any feelings left for you he should do something about it. The girls will make sure that chick doesn't show up and mess anything up" Rima said handing Amu her purse and car keys.

"Hmm I have the strangest feeling that girl will be having doubts about marrying Ikuto after she spends a day with Utau" Amu said laughing. Rima chuckled and pushed Amu out the door.

"Remember your meeting Keito outside hot topic at ten. The guys will be walking by at the time so you can't stop acting at all." Rima said as Amu got in the car and put her sunglasses on.

"Oh come on Rima I got it don't worry everything will go as planned." Amu said smiling evilly.

"Oh and Utau says not to get anything on her clothes" Rima said before closing the car door cutting off whatever Amu had been about to say.

"Great something else to worry about" Amu muttered under her breath before driving off.

[10 o'clock]

Amu took a deep breath before she walked across the crowded hallway to where keito stood leaning against a wall looking angry. There was a green streak in his hair and he had all his piercings in. He was wearing tight black pants and a black button up shirt with a red tie. Out of the corner of her eye Amu could see Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko walking towards them. Ikuto looked up and saw Amu.

'_Oh god I hope this works' _amu thought as she reached Keito. She leaned against the wall next to him. Keito placed his hands on the wall on either side of her glaring. Amu looked down, looking sorry.

"Your late" he growled. He seemed to be really enjoying the role he was playing. Amu muttered an apology looking the other way. She seemed to be avoiding Keito's eyes to everyone around but she and keito both knew that she was really looking to see Ikuto's reaction. Ikuto had stopped walking and was staring at her. He turned and said something to Tadase. Suddenly he turned back towards Amu almost catching her eye. But before he could Keito forced Amu to look at him.

"Don't look away when I'm talking to you" he said his voice a bit louder than necessary. Ikuto's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to do something.

"I'm sorry Keito-kun I couldn't find the shirt I wanted. I thought you would like this one best so I was looking for it." Amu said sheepishly. Suddenly Keito kissed her rather forcefully. Amu hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Amu made it seem like she was trying to pull away. Suddenly Keito was yanked away and someone stepped in front of Amu blocking her from seeing Keito.

"Ikuto, what the hell!" Amu said making Ikuto turn around. He looked down at her, his eyes showed his hurt.

"I was helping you Amu! That guy was all over you!" he said. He seemed surprise that Amu wasn't thanking him.

"Well that guy happens to be my boy friend. And I happen to enjoy him being all over me!" I yelled at him, before running over to keito to see if he was alright. Keito glared at Ikuto.

"Amu who is this jack ass" Keito growled. Amu looked at Ikuto whose eyes seemed to be pleading Amu to get away from Keito.

"He's just a guy I _used _to like" she said before turning away from Ikuto. Keito smirked at Ikuto, silently challenging him. Ikuto accepted. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist lifting her up.

"Hey let me go you perverted cat!" Amu yelled pushing him away. The other mall goers stared. Amu struggled to get away from him.

"Amu stop!" Ikuto said. Suddenly Keito jumped forward and pulled Amu free of Ikuto's grip then jumped at him. Ikuto grabbed Keito's fist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Nice try kid but I'm a lot stronger than you" he said before pushing Keito into the fountain. Amu ran over to keito and helped him out.

"Leave him alone for crying out loud, Ikuto. Why do you care anyway?! It's not like you like me anymore!" Amu yelled before leading Keito away. Keito glanced back at Ikuto and smirked. Ikuto glared at Keito.

"Amu didn't you read the letter?" Ikuto called out. Amu looked back confused.

"What letter, I haven't gotten any letter from you other than the one announcing your engagement." She said before walking off.

"I think that went rather well" keito said when him and Amu where a good distance away. Amu nodded and looked over her shoulder.

"I feel kind of bad doing this to him" she said looking down. Keito put his arm around her shoulders. Amu looked up at him to see that he was grinning.

"Come on if what Rima told me about your situation is true then that guy deserves it. Although with the reaction he had I'm not too sure he deserves what he's going to hear about me from those other guys. Oh yeah Amu you ever thought about acting? You were really good back there. Hey maybe we could both audition for a drama or something." He said excitedly. Amu giggled at his sudden hyper personality. He smiled at her.

"Ah so I finally get to see your smile. I can see what that guys see's in you. Hey I know why don't you forget about that guy and go out with me instead?" he said before kissing Amu's cheek.

"Eh um well uh" Amu stuttered as she tried to think of something to say. Keito started laughing.

"Nah don't worry Amu-Chan I'm just joking. Actually it may be hard to tell right now but I kinda roll the other way" he said smiling. Amu tilted her head.

"So you're…?"

"Gay? Yup, so don't worry you don't have to worry about me falling for you. Hmm but I might just try to steal that guy he looks tasty." Keito smiled as he walked into a clothing store. Amu followed him.

"No way Ikuto is mine you nerd" Amu said playfully shoving him. He laughed and grabbed some dry clothes off the rack.

[Ikuto's pov]

"Damn it!" I yelled kicking an empty soda bottle out of my path. _Is Amu stupid or something! What the hell is she doing with that kind of guy? I can't believe she stood up for him even after he did that to her in public. She looked really upset; it was natural for me to help her, but what if she didn't get the letter like she said. I need to get her away from that ass hole. Why, damn it. I need to talk to her but while she's with that guy there's no way I'll be able to._

"Oi Ikuto, earth to Ikuto" kukai said running his hand in front of my face. I glared down at him.

"What do you want Kukai, I'm obviously not in the mood to talk." I growled ready to hit him.

"Aren't you going to do something about Amu and Keito?" he asked. Right after he did, he stopped walking ducked down and covered his head. I stopped walking and thought for a moment.

"yeah I am going to do something but not yet" he said smirking. Kukai looked at him confused.

"sometimes you scare me… what are you thinking?"

"don't worry you'll find out soon" his ears appeared on his head and he jumped off.

* * *

hope you liked it. R&R please =D


	3. Authors note

**authors note: Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with bendercat and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. the winners will get to have a character put into a fan fic. for the record the fan fic will probably be shugo chara. If you wish to enter please send me a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. well good luck**


	4. Chapter 3

miwa: here ya go. sorry its not that great. i'm kinda rushing it a bit but soon i'll have another great fan fic up. i don't own shugo chara  


* * *

Happy ending

[Normal pov]

Amu, Rima, Utau, lulu, Yaya, and keito sat around the coffee table playing cards. Amu and keito were arguing because keito had cheated. Amu tackled keito and was trying to take his cards. The other girls were laughing and trying to help Amu.

"This is cheating!" keito yelled trying to get away from the girls attacking him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Utau jumped up and ran to the window.

"Its Ikuto girls upstairs keito get the door Amu look ashamed" she said before throwing the cards under the couch and running upstairs followed by the others. Amu moved so her back was against the couch. Her clothes were messed up from wrestling keito as were his clothes. He winked at amu then went to get the door.

Keito opened the door and pushed his hair out of his face. He smirked at Ikuto and made move to fix his shirt. On the way to the door he had unbuttoned his pants.

"Where's Utau?" Ikuto asked glaring at Keito. Keito stepped to the side letting him in.

"I'll go get her you can wait in the living room" he said glancing at the door he had just come out of. He turned around and walked upstairs. Ikuto walked into the living room and looked down at Amu. Her skirt was messed up and the straps of her tank top hung off her shoulders. Her hair was messed up and her face was red. Ikuto grit his teeth and looked away. Amu fixed her clothes and stood up wobbling a bit.

[Ikuto's pov]

It appeared that I had come just in time or maybe I was a bit late. Amu looked like a mess. Her face was red and she looked as though she was about to cry. She was also having trouble standing. She seemed to regret that she had let me see her like that.

"Are you okay?" I asked glancing at her. She nodded then fell forward. I caught her and held her against my chest.

"Amu are you ok!" I said as I laid her on the couch. She just nodded and rolled over so her back was to me.

"Why do you keep bothering me Ikuto? Don't you have a wedding to plan?" she said annoyed. I had to resist the urge to tease her.

"Amu did you really not get my letter?" I asked trying to keep myself from touching her.

"No I didn't get any letter and even if I had I wouldn't have read it. You may not believe it but I'm happy with Keito so just go to hell Ikuto." She yelled. She got up pushing me out of the way and ran upstairs. I sat on the edge of the couch and held my head in my hands. '_That was stupid of me I should have not let her go I should have explained it to her. Maybe Utau would help me get Amu alone. After all it wasn't my fault that I had to marry that chick. It was our fathers. If Amu would just give me a chance maybe she would understand' _

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" Utau asked coming into the room. I looked over at her.

"Can't a guy come to visit his sister?" I said standing up. She just shook her head.

"Not when that guy's sister happens to be roommates with the girl he betrayed" she said crossing her arms.

"Utau I have my reasons for marrying that girl. If Amu would just give me a chance I could explain it to her. Please just convince Amu to talk to me" I begged her. She stared at me shocked.

"I never thought that someone as prideful as you would resort to begging. So care to tell me why you're marrying that crazy girl?"

"Huh what do you mean crazy?"

"Eh you didn't know? After you left with amu that one day she went crazy demanding to know what was going on between you and Ikuto then when we wouldn't tell her she flipped out and kicked the mirror off Kukai's car. Then she started yelling at us." Utau said shrugging. I sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you what's going on" I said leaning back.

[Amu's pov]

I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed. Keito walked into the room after me.

"I think that went pretty well" he said sitting on my bean bag chair. I giggled and tackled him.

"He's going to think you raped me now. Jeez you had to undo your pants didn't you?"

"Well I think he hated me anyway. I'm still in pain from where he punched me." keito said rubbing his bruise. I shook my head and stood up.

"Hey I'm hungry go down and get some cookies from the kitchen" I said pushing him towards the door. He looked back at me.

"Huh why do I have to?"

"Because I can't go down there until Ikuto is gone. So you have to go get the cookies. And see if you can catch what Ikuto is saying to Utau"

"Oh come on you just want me to be a spy."

"No I just want you to get me chocolate chip cookies" I said pushing him out the door. When he was out I closed it and locked it.

"Oh come on let me in" Keito said quietly so Ikuto wouldn't hear. I giggled.

"No not unless you bring cookies as a peace offering" I said trying not to laugh. He chuckled and walked away from the door, hopefully to get my cookies.

[Keito's pov]

I leaned against the wall hiding from Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto was explaining to Utau why he was marrying that girl. I smirked '_so that's why. Well amu would understand if she knew. Maybe I should explain to him that I'm not really an abusive boyfriend._

"I've told you about her now you tell me what the deal with that keito ass hole is" I smirked then stepped out from my hiding spot.

"How bout I tell ya what the deal with that ass-hole keito is" I said grinning. He stood up his fists clenched.

"Oh scary isn't he Utau. Too bad I have no reason to fight him. Actually he has no reason to hate me at all"

"What are you talking about?" he said storming over to me. he grabbed the front of my shirt but I kept grinning.

"You don't need to worry it's not like I would actually do anything to amu to make her hate me" I said running my hand through my hair. Some of the green dye came out and stained my hand. I took some of the fake piercings out and smiled up at him.

"Its fake?" he said not really understanding what was going on.

"Yes fake I'm a fake. I'm Rima's cousin and I go to college for acting. Just don't tell Amu or Rima that I blew it. Amu really likes you. They were using me as a way to see if you still liked Amu. Judging by how hard you punched me I'd say it was a definite yes. And since I just heard your story I'll help you get Amu alone" I said with a smile putting the piercings back on.

"You'll really help?" he asked stunned. I winked at him and then walked into the kitchen.

"is he?" I heard Ikuto ask.

"Gay? Yes he is." Utau said. I chuckled and walked upstairs with the cookies. When I got up amu grabbed the pack from me and jumped on her bed.

"So what did you hear?"

"Not much he noticed me. But he is suspicious." I said plopping down on the bean bag chair.

"What do you mean suspicious?" she asked shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"he thinks I'm a fake but don't worry I'm sure he won't figure it out." I said smirking to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

sorry i haven't updated in a while i got my computer back and then our internet started failing but don't worry i'll make up for it by updating as much as i can. plus i added a new story and i'm working on another story. so be sure to check those out. one of them is wild boy and i don't know what i'll call the other we'll just have to wait and see. i do not own shugo chara or count chocula cereal... hmm now i want count chocula.... damn it..... oh well.  


* * *

Chapter 4

[Amu's pov]

_"Ikuto, you're back!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He smirked and hugged me. _

"_Aw Amu did you miss me that much?" he chuckled, his mouth next to my ear. I blushed and pushed him away. _

"_B…baka!" I said turning my back to him, blushing like crazy. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. I blushed more feeling like I was going to burst. I could feel his strong arms holding me tight, I could feel his heart beat against my back, his breath on my neck. I was overly happy. He was back, he was mine. Everything was fine. We could be together, me and him. Everything had been a dream. I loved him. And he loved me, didn't he._

_ "Ikuto how do you feel about me?" I asked. He smiled and turned me around. He kissed me, hungry, demanding. I could tell that he loved me. He didn't have to say it. Speaking would only ruin it. After a while he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. _

_ "Ikuto I love you" I whispered leaning forward to kiss him again. _

"_Amu-Chan? Amu-Chan, wake up? Amu-Chan it's time to get up!" someone yelled._

I sat up to find Yaya about to pounce on me and Rima and keito standing in the doorway. I jumped out of bed.

"You idiots! Why the hell did you wake me up!?" I yelled at them, Keito and Rima where grinning and yaya had a huge smile on her face.

"What's with you guys?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Ikuto your back"

"Ikuto how do you feel about me"

"Ikuto I love you" they said mockingly. My face turned bright red and I backed out of the room. '_I can't believe I said that out loud' _I thought as I walked downstairs for breakfast. I was wearing a yellow tank top and pink boy shorts with yellow polka dots, and I most likely had horrible bed head. I walked into the kitchen not paying attention to my surroundings and tried grabbed my count chocula's out of the cabinet. I puffed out my cheeks in anger when I realized someone had put them on the top shelf where I couldn't reach them.

Suddenly someone reached up from behind me and took them down. I turned around to face them and froze, my cheeks suddenly feeling hot. Ikuto stood inches away from me smirking. In his hand was my cereal. I was suddenly conscious of how I looked. I tried to back away only to remember that I was standing in front of the counter. He leaned forward placing on hand on the counter on either side of me, trapping me. I regained my composure as best as I could.

"What are you doing here Ikuto" I demanded looking up at him. I opened my mouth to say something but froze up. His face was inches away from mine. I was staring into his sapphire blue eyes. His lips were turned up just a bit in that smirk that I had come to love so much. It was then that I knew that no matter what he did, no matter what he says, I will always feel the same about him. I wondered if he had any feelings for me at all.

"I'm here to talk to you." He said, his voice had gotten deeper over the years. His eyes seemed darker; his hair was a bit longer. _'How is it that I'm just now noticing it'_ I wondered as I stared up at him still unable to talk.

"Amu I get that your mad at me, you can even hate me if you want to. But don't ignore me, listen to what I have to say!" he said suddenly angry. It surprised me, I had only seen him angry once or twice, and only once at me… but that time he had been faking it hadn't he, just to make me leave him alone.

"I don't hate you; yeah I'm mad at you but… I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Ikuto" I said quietly looking away from his face, afraid that I would once again be taken in by his beautiful eyes.

"Then why are you doing this Amu?" he asked his voice softening. I knew that he was no longer smirking. He was probably frowning. "Why do you ignore me, and do things that would make me angry, and jealous?" his voice was rising again.

"I haven't done anything" I said defensively. He started to laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was mocking me, he knew.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I didn't notice that you show up with that guy everywhere I go? Did you think I didn't notice that you didn't like that guy all over you? I'm not stupid Amu!" he yelled. I leaned away from him as best as I could. I couldn't believe it, I was scared of him. I wasn't scared that he would hurt me, I was afraid that he would never talk to me again. He was looking at me waiting for my reaction. I looked down letting my bangs hide my watery eyes. _'Don't look, don't look.'_ I begged silently. His fingers touched my chin and he gently lifted my head so I had no choice but to look up at him. The tears fell but I refused to make a sound. I glared up at him defiantly the tears streaming down my face. He seemed surprised that I was crying. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"What are you getting mad about? I'm the one who should be mad at you. You made a promise to me, and then broke it. All this time I've thought only of you, Waited for you. Even though I only heard from you once or twice all these years. And then I hear from you finally after waiting so long, and I find out your getting married to someone else. How am I supposed to react to that? Am I supposed to just give up, just move on as though nothing happened? How could you do that to _me_!" I yelled losing my cool. I grabbed his shirt and pressed my forehead against his chest. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I found my dad in Miami. Nothing like I expected. He was living in a rat hole apartment. Apparently he broke his hand, Couldn't play his violin any more. He had gotten into gambling, had a lot of debts. Got his money off the black market. They were after him. Asa's father owned a chain of live houses. I played at the main one and that's when Asa met me. Apparently she fell in love with me the first time she heard me play. She's the kind of girl who gets what she wants. Her father knew about my dad's problem. He told us that if I would go out with and eventually marry Asa he would pay my father's debts. My father agreed right away. After all I had told him I had no reason to go back to Japan." He said resting his chin on the top of my head. I didn't move, just stood there letting him hold me.

"I never wanted to hurt you Amu. But I needed to help my father. I thought about you every day. I didn't call you because I was afraid that just hearing your voice would make me want to stop everything and come running to your side. That time I called you and you were upset about Tadase, I wanted to come running back to you, to comfort you. But I didn't. I'm sorry Amu" he said kissing my forehead.

"Ikuto don't marry her. Be mine." I begged gripping his shirt tighter.

"I wish I could Amu." he said stepping away from me. My eyes widened. '_What does he mean. Does he expect that I'll just accept the marriage just because he told me he didn't really want it? What the hell' _I thought as I stared up at him in disbelief.

"So you just want me to accept it, after hearing that you expect me to just quietly sit by while you marry that girl. What the hell is your problem Ikuto" I pushed past him and ran to my room, making sure to slam the door. When I was alone I leaned against the door and slid so I was sitting. Tears were once again running down my face. That jerk how could he do that. He got my hopes up and then just crushed them.

[Ikuto's pov]

I leaned against the counter, my arms hanging limply by my side. 'How could I be so stupid?' I thought as I heard her door slam. Utau was standing in the door way, glaring at me. 'When did she become so protective of Amu' I wondered.

"Why are you so good at breaking hearts?" she asked. I could tell she was angry; it was definitely not a good idea to be around her when she's angry.

"It's not like I actually tried to hurt her. I just want her to know how I feel." I said trying to think of a way to leave without being killed.

"Did you really think that just telling her would be enough?" she asked her voice still filled with anger.

"No I knew it wouldn't but what else am I supposed to do. Dad needs the money." I said standing up. if I went slowly maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Couldn't you have just asked me for money, or mom, all of us would have willingly sent money" she said placing her hands on her hips. I said nothing hoping that if she got bored she would let me leave.

"You should leave now before she bites your head off." Kukai said walking up behind Utau. She turned around and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned for me to leave.

"Don't take his side kukai or we're over" she said crossing her arms. Kukai got a sweat drop.

"Oh come on Utau don't break up with me again" he said grinning. She hit him in the back of the head as I slipped out the front door of the house.

"Those two fight too much" Yoru said coming out of nowhere. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him as we walked down the street.

"Because you still haven't found your own freedom" he said landing on my shoulder. I sighed wondering what he meant. Amu's chara's had left her a long time ago. Did that mean she had found her true self? I sighed not really knowing what to think. I looked back at Amu's house and saw her watching me from the window of her room. Her hand was pressed against the glass and her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed. Her eyes widened when she realized I had seen her and she blushed. Suddenly I noticed her lips were moving. I couldn't tell what she was saying. I walked back towards the house and jumped up onto the balcony. Her lips moved again, this time I could see what she was trying to say. "I love you". I reached for the handle to open the door but she locked it and turned her back to me. I could tell she was watching my reflection in the mirror on the other wall.

"I love you too" I said before jumping off the balcony.

* * *

so so how was it? i'm having some troubles with this one so i need some motivation. if you like it review and tell me ok. love ya all


	6. Chapter 5

ok well tell me how it is ok guys it took me forever to get this chapter done and sorry its so short. um the reason there are two sets of lyrics is cause the second is the english translation. (duh stupid dont tell them stuff they know) crap that voice again. um anyway i hope you like it i slaved over a hot computor all day just for you guys... the next chapter will be up real soon. i don't own anything in this manga... i wish i did but you know i don't. well enough of my ranting on with the story. (bout time) GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

* * *

Amu stood in the center of the stage staring out at the seating. This would be there biggest concert yet. Almost 700 tickets had been sold. This was what they had been waiting for. Amu nervously bit at her fingernails wondering if she would be able to do it. They hadn't had much time for rehearsals because of the whole ordeal with Ikuto. That meant if they messed up it was her fault. This was their chance to make it big. Suddenly the hall was filled with the sweet sound of a violin. Right away she knew whose violin that was and she knew what the song was. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Lalala****utaou utaou **Lalala, lets sing lets sing**  
Kao o age****kokoro no mama **Raise your face to your heart's content**  
Utaou **Lets sing

**Akiramecha ikenai **You can't give up**  
Dekinai koto nante nai **There's nothing you can't do

**Yuuki no uta **A song of courage

**Dare ni mo makenai****yume ga aru **You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone**  
Arukidasou****mune hatte **Start walking and puff out your chest**  
Watashi dake no michi ga aru **Do you believe that the truth is that**  
Shinjiru no sa****hontou sa **Only my road is there?

**Dakai yama ga mashite mo **We made a high mountain**  
Ganbatte norikoe you **So that you can try your best to overcome it**  
Watashi ni nara dekiru sa **If I can do that**  
Kiseki okosou **You'll create a miracle

**[**Yuuki No Uta- Kanae Itō **I DO NOT OWN]**

"You've gotten a bit better since we were kids Amu" Ikuto said walking towards the stage, his violin in hand. Amu sighed and sat down hugging her knee's to her chest. She didn't say anything just watched as he set his violin down and jumped onto the stage.

"How did you get in here?" she asked looking away from him. He smirked and sat down next to her; he leaned back on his hands and spread his legs out in front of him.

"Told security I was Utau's brother and that she left something here and asked me to get it." He said staring at nothing. Amu rested her chin on her knees

"Who told you I was here?" she asked knowing that she had only told keito where she was going.

"Keito told me you were here and you seemed pretty nervous" Ikuto admitted laying back.

"Keito you traitor" Amu muttered under her breath.

"What are you so nervous about Amu? I could understand if this was your first concert, but you guys have done plenty of concerts right"

"This is the biggest concert we've ever done and if we do well we have a chance to play at the Tokyo dome. But because of me we haven't practiced as much as we should and if we mess up its going to be entirely my fault. What should I do Ikuto" she said her eyes spilling over with tears. Ikuto sat up and pulled her close. He wiped the tears off her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Amu I'm positive you'll do great. I'll be in the audience watching you ok. I'll be right up front so if you get nervous just look at me. Pretend it's just the two of us." He said before pressing his lips against her forehead. Amu blushed and nodded.

"You're not being fair Ikuto" she said resting her head on his shoulder. He smirked but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"And how am I not being fair?" he asked.

"Your right here so close to me. I can be near you but you're not mine. You're so gentle you say you love me but you belong to someone else. I want you to be just mine. I know it's selfish but I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone. Please end the marriage we can give you the money for your dad. Please Ikuto" she begged wrapping her arms around him. Ikuto blinked in surprise at her sudden forwardness. He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see what I can do. But you have to change your hair back to pink" he said smirking. Amu glared at him and hit him in the head.

"Jeez Ikuto, you are such an idiot!" She yelled standing up, a smile on her face. Ikuto jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand and spun her so she was facing him. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She stared up at him biting her bottom lip. His midnight blue bangs fell in front of his eyes, and he had his signature smirk on his face.

"Ikuto um…. Are you thinking about….." she didn't go any further. The look on his face let her know that he was. 'Am I ready for that, do I really want to… with Ikuto. I know I love him but do I really want it to be him. Why do I doubt him? I love him and he loves me right.' Amu thought as she stared into his seductive sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry Amu I won't try anything. Not till after your concert at the Tokyo dome." He said smirking. Amu blinked surprised.

"Huh at the Tokyo dome?" she asked looking away, realizing what he was talking about.

"Yup you have to get that concert at the Tokyo dome alright. So play your best tonight. I have to go for now but I'll be back for the concert. Don't be nervous. I promise you it'll go great." He said before letting go of her slender body. She hesitated a moment and then let go.

"Trust me Ikuto this will be the best concert you've ever been too" Amu said trying to copy his signature smirk. He chuckled and pet her.

"Oh I know it will" he said starting to walk out. Amu blinked as though just remembering something.

"Ikuto wait!" she said suddenly. Ikuto turned around just in time for her to jump into him pressing her lips against his. He stood there staring down at her in shock.

"Wha….what was…." He stuttered, his cheeks were a bit pink.

"For luck" she said smiling confidently. He smirked and leaned down so his face was level with hers.

"That was very unexpected _Amu-koi_. Maybe I should take _advantage_ of you right now" he said a perverted smirk playing on his lips. Amu blushed but stood her ground.

"Pervert" she said sticking out her tongue. Ikuto stood up straight, laughing.

"Don't stick It out if you're not going to use it" he said as he walked away. Amu quickly pulled her tongue in and blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean you pervert?!" amu yelled at him.

"You're an _Adult _now Amu, use your imagination." He called over his shoulder. Amu's face turned extremely red and steam seemed to come off her head.

"STUPID PERVERTED CAT COSPLAYER!!!" she yelled as loud as she could. Ikuto laughed and walked out of one of the doors. Amu sighed and walked back stage. The others would soon be arriving, and now she had no more worries about the outcome of the concert.

* * *

well ya like it. i worked hard be sure to review ok.... click it... click it.... CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!! (do what she says she's evil) your the evil one its my head go away


	7. Chapter 6

okay yay i got this chapter done real quick... but i think that the next chapter will be the end and then followed by an epilogue. maybe... if i stop being lazy. well i hope you enjoy this chapter. please tell me if you do. i like review. um i dont own shugo chara or anything mentioned in this chapter. well time to go clean the house... i'll try and update soon but my grandparents are coming so.... i might not be able to. evil grandparents. grr um well any way story start  


* * *

[Amu's pov]

I stood on center stage next to Utau. Around my shoulders was my guitar. Rima stood ready with her bass and yaya sat with her drumsticks in hand, bouncing in excitement. Utau nodded to the workers backstage and Yaya began to beat the drums. I struck the first cord in the song and the concert began. Lights flashed and the crowd cheered. As usual I felt an adrenaline rush as the music surrounded me. I scanned the crowd for the midnight blue hair. As I scanned the front row I started to panic. I couldn't find him.

"Amu-Chan calm down he'll come" Rima said moving closer to me. I nodded and continued searching the crowd.

[Ikuto's pov]

I sat in the alley somewhere trying to remember what had happened. I remember walking out of the concert hall and some men dressed in all black coming up to me then blank. I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my side. '_a broken rib'_ I thought as I forced myself to my feet. Just outside the alley was a clock. '9:30 the concert started a half hour ago. I promised amu I would be there.' I struggled to my feet and started heading in the direction of the concert hall.

"I'm coming Amu" I muttered as I continued to walk foreword. Suddenly Yoru came out of nowhere.

"Ikuto nyaa~ I'm sorry I wasn't there to help!" he cried clinging to my face. I sighed and pulled him off.

"Yoru character transform with me I need to get to Amu" I said putting the dumpty key around my neck.

"Alright!" he said.

"my heart unlock!" I yelled as the transformation began. "Black lynx!" I jumped onto the roof of the nearby building and raced towards the lights of the concert hall.

"I'm coming Amu!" I yelled.

[Normal pov]

The concert was going well, but a few of the fans were starting to notice that Amu was panicking. She continuously scanned the crowd looking for Ikuto. After what seemed like forever the band got a break at the intermission. Amu paced the dressing room, impatiently. One of the security guards walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Ms Hinamori but Mr. Tsukiyomi has not showed up yet." He said watching her pace. Behind him keito walked into the room. Amu ran over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Did you find him keito? Has anyone seen him? Could you get a hold of him?" she asked her eyes wide. He shook his head sadly.

"No I'm afraid not Amu no one's seen him and he won't answer his phone. I'll keep searching… don't worry Amu he'll come you just need to be patient" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks keito, sorry I keep bothering you about Ikuto. You even had to get punched a few times because of me" Amu said hugging him. Keito hugged her back a serious look on his face.

"Amu why do you want to be with that guy so much? He doesn't do anything but hurt you. You deserve someone better, someone who can make you happy. You could be with me!" he said his hand on her cheek. Amu's eyes widened as she stared up at him in shock.

"B…but keito I thought you were gay" she said. He nodded.

"So did I, but Amu I'm positive about how I feel. I realized it now. I love you amu. Please forget get about that guy. Amu I want you to marry me. I'll make sure that you're always happy" he said before kissing her. Amu stepped away from him shocked.

"I… I don…." Amu was interrupted by the sudden appearance of and out of breath Utau.

"Amu! Ikuto's arrived but he doesn't look to good" Utau looked between Amu and Keito wondering why they had strange looks on their faces. Amu looked at keito sadly then ran off with Utau to find Ikuto. Keito sighed sadly and leaned against a wall.

"Well I guess that went how I expected. Not like I expected her to jump into my arms" he said as he walked out of the room. Rima peeked around the corner that she had hidden behind. She was just as surprised by her cousin's actions as Amu had been.

[Amu's pov]

I ran into the room that they had brought Ikuto to and found him laying on a couch. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and he was clutching his side in pain. I gasped and ran over, falling to my knees beside the couch. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Sorry I missed the first half but don't worry I came in enough time to hear you sing, right. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go back on stage?" he said still smirking. I put my hand on his gently.

"Ikuto how did you get hurt?" I asked. He stared up at the ceiling as though he too was trying to figure it out.

"It doesn't matter go get ready I'll be right in the crowd when you sing." He said placing his hand on my cheek. Tears ran down my cheek as he once again clutched his side groaning in pain.

"I'll go get ready but you need to stay in bed. You'll only make you injuries worse!" I said standing up. He frowned and stared up at me. he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head not letting him speak. He had come even though he was this badly injured. That was enough for me. Knowing he cared that much, meant everything to me. I would definitely make this concert a success. I kissed his forehead and then walked out of the room. Utau followed grabbing the guitar as we walked out on stage. As usual we switched positions after the intermission. The crowd cheered as the song began and I grabbed the microphone ready to sing when it came time. I counted the beats tapping my foot in time with the music.

**No matter how hard you try to  
You can't make the clock rewind to  
The moment that you lied to yourself  
It never really mattered how they felt**

**Your secrets and regrets  
Are keeping you from going very far  
And you can't let all this get you down  
And keep you living in the dark**

**'Cause all you're looking for is love  
You're living in the dark  
You just can't get enough  
Your secrets and regrets**

**You're holding on this pain inside you  
Can't seem to leave it all behind you  
Tomorrow it'll be today soon  
Don't wait until it's too late to move**

**Your secrets and regrets  
Are keeping you from going very far  
And you can't let all this get you down  
And keep you living in the dark**

**'Cause all you're looking for is love  
You're living in the dark  
You just can't get enough  
Your secrets and regrets**

**How many times do you need second chances?  
Not everybody gets another second chance  
How many times do you need second chances?  
Not everybody gets another second chance, second chance**

**Your secrets and regrets  
Are keeping you from going very far  
And you can't let all this get you down  
And keep you living in the dark**

**'Cause all you're looking for is love  
You're living in the dark  
You just can't get enough  
Your secrets and regrets**

**It's no more secrets, no regrets  
It's no more secrets, no regrets  
No living in the dark, no living in the dark  
No living in the dark, no living in the dark [I do not own]**

My eyes scanned the crowd as the song came to a finish. Everyone was standing and cheering. That was when I noticed her. Asa, Ikuto's fiancé was standing in the front row glaring at me, As though she was trying to judge me. The look on her face scared me and I wished Ikuto had come to the crowd. The concert went on but the entire time I could feel her eyes boring me. 'if looks could kill, I would have died ten times already' I thought. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so I ignored her as best as I could, after all this entire concert had to be perfect. We had to play in the Tokyo dome. It was every ones dream and there was no way I was going to ruin it. I smiled and continued to sing.

[Normal pov]

When the concert had finished Amu ran back stage and into the room where Ikuto was. He was sitting up and a medic was taking care of his injuries. Amu pushed the medic aside and jumped into Ikuto's arms. He laughed despite the pain and kissed her forehead. The medic sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry sir she just a bit hyper because of the adrenaline" Utau said apologetically. The medic just nodded and walked out seeing that he wasn't going to be able to do anything else.

"Ikuto your fiancé was in the crowd and she kept glaring at me. it kinda made me feel awkward." Amu said sitting next to him. Ikuto blinked surprised.

"Asa was here?" he said standing up. Amu nodded and followed him as he walked towards the stage. He looked out and saw that Asa was indeed standing in the front row; her arms crossed looking very angry.

"Amu go to your dressing room I'll talk to her." He said walking out onto the stage. A few girls in the crowd stared at him but the rest didn't notice. He sat on the edge of the stage and looked at Asa.

"Why are you here Asa?" he asked crossing his arms. She smiled and climbed over the barrier.

"I wanted to see their concert. After all they are going to be playing at our wedding." She said sitting next to him.

"No Asa they won't be playing at the wedding" he said standing up and walking a bit. She looked at him confused.

"Why not I thought you wanted them to play. Ikuto this is going to affect a lot after all we had everything planned for them to play now we have to book some one last minute." She said. Ikuto turned to look at her a serious expression on his face.

"There won't be a wedding Asa. I don't need your family's money any more. You know that's the only reason I was with you. Just go back to America." He said before walking back stage.

"No I won't I'll tell my father. Your dad will go into even more debt just watch you'll be back begging for money!" she yelled at me. Ikuto shook his head and laughed.

"My dad arrived in Japan a half hour ago after paying off his debts. Right now he's at home with my mom. It's over Asa" he walked back stage leaving her standing there on the stage looking like she was about to explode.

"You'll definitely regret this Ikuto!" she yelled before running out of the concert hall. Back stage Ikuto walked into Amu's dressing room and pulled her against his chest. Amu blushed.

"Well?" she asked wondering what he had talked to Asa about. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm all yours Amu" he said resting his chin on the top of her head. Amu smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. From just outside the door, keito watched, heartbroken.

"I guess this is to be expected after all I'm just a friend to her" he said before walking off.

* * *

did ya like it? i liked it? i think it was almost the best chapter yet... kinda not really i've done better. well please review. the green button calls to you you know you want to push it,


	8. Chapter 7

Miwa: omg omg omg i'm soooo sorry this took so long to get updated. i just drew a blank for a while. but here i got it finished and i know its not the best but this is the final chapter of happy ending... i was thinking on doing a story about keito while he's at college but i'm not sure if i should or not. so um you guys decide. now to get to work on wild boy. well please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. i know its really bad, maybe if i get some inspiration i'll rewrite it. but i don't know i need to work on my other stories too. well i don't own shugo chara or anything mentioned in this chapter as usual. LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Amu and Utau both held microphones as the lights turned on for the final act of the concert. Fans watched impatiently, knowing that the band would be introducing two new male members. The air was filled with the sound of a violin followed by the sound of a guitar. The girls in the crowd cheered as two more lights turned on revealing a boy with midnight blue hair wearing all black clothes playing the violin, and a boy with many piercings and a green streak in his hair playing guitar. Amu and Utau began to sing together. When the song was over everybody began to cheer. Amu did her best to calm them down so she could talk. Utau sighed and took the mic.

"SHUT UP AND LET HER SPEAK!" Utau yelled. The entire crowd became quiet and stared at the stage. Utau smiled and handed the microphone back to Amu. Amu blinked in surprise then took the microphone.

"Um uh right… thanks Utau… I think" Amu said awkwardly. She glanced back at Ikuto and he nodded at her encouragingly.

"Thank you every one for coming tonight. I'm sure you've noticed we have a few new members tonight. Playing the guitar we have Mashiro Keito, don't worry girls he's single" she said with a smile. Keito's eyes widened and he blushed just a bit. Rima chuckled, earning herself a glare from her cousin.

"Don't forget to introduce Ikuto" Utau said laughing as Rima and Keito glared at each other. Amu blinked as though just remembering Ikuto.

"Oh yeah…. I forgot about him" she said, earning a laugh from the audience. Ikuto walked over and took the microphone from her and held it above his head as she jumped trying to reach it.

"Sorry Amu, you're a bit too short" he said his voice carrying to the microphone.

"Ikuto just give it back" she yelled putting her hands on her hips. Ikuto laughed and shook his head.

"No I think I'll introduce myself. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the unfortunate older brother of Utau" he said. Utau puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms looking away.

"oh and sorry ladies I'm definitely not single" he said wrapping his arm around Amu's waist and nuzzling her neck.

"I….IKUTO!!!!" she yelled in embarrassment. Ikuto laughed and winked at the audience, causing the girls to squeal.

"Great his first concert and he's already got girls fainting." Yaya said pouting, "I WANNA BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION"

Every one burst out laughing as Amu attempted to catch Yaya. After a few minutes she sighed and looked back stage.

"Kaichou will you do something!" she shouted back stage. Kairi walked out on stage and dragged yaya off.

"Well I guess that's it for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make Amu-koi blush more" Ikuto said before dragging amu off stage. Amu looked at keito pleadingly; he just laughed and shook his head.

[A few hours later, Ikuto's house]

"Hey Kukai stop making out with my sister and toss me the remote" Ikuto said looking over at Kukai. After the concert they had decided to go over to Ikuto's house to watch movies all night. Of course the second the lights went out Kukai and Utau had started making out. Apparently they were together again. Kukai grabbed the remote and tossed it to Ikuto without stopping what he was doing. Ikuto just sighed and turned the volume up on the movie. Amu was sitting on his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. For a while he had been teasing her but she was too focused on the movie. It was no fun when she didn't blush and freak out.

Amu suddenly grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, and turned to face him. Ikuto looked down at her wondering what was up. She smiled hesitantly and kissed him lightly, unsure. Ikuto blinked surprised but hugged her closer.

"Can we go in your room for a bit?" she asked hesitantly. Ikuto smirked and nodded wondering what she was planning. Knowing her it probably wasn't the first thing he thought of when a bedroom was mentioned. He let Amu stand up then stood up himself. The others looked at them curiously then turned back to the movie. The two of them walked into the bedroom and Ikuto closed the door. He watched Amu closely wondering what was wrong. Now that he got a good look at her she seemed to be worried about something. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong Amu?" he asked. She snuggled against his chest and hugged him. Unsure if she should mention her worries. Ikuto sat on the edge of his bed, and held out his arms.

"Tell me" he said looking at her seriously. Amu sat on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just worried…. I just don't think it will end so easily…. I think Asa will try something." She said messing with a strand of his hair.

"Well even if she does none of us will fall for it. I'm yours now Amu-koi" he said kissing the top of her head. Amu nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ikuto smiled and laid back pulling Amu down with him. Amu blushed and tried to roll away from him.

"Come on Ikuto cut it out" she said laughing. Ikuto hugged her tighter and blew on the back of her neck, causing her to turn strawberry red.

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound, and many people started yelling. Ikuto sighed and stood up. The door to the room burst open revealing a group of cops. They ran into the room and tackled Ikuto to the ground hand cuffing him. In the back ground kukai was being pinned to the ground as a cop yelled something about resisting arrest. Everything was chaos.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Amu yelled still sitting on the bed. Every one stopped and looked over at her.

"We're arresting this man" one of the officers.

"Why what has he done. Why are you arresting Ikuto? What are the charges?" she asked kneeling down next to Ikuto and touching his cheek where a bruise was starting to form.

"He's being arrested for kidnapping and blackmail" the cop said as though it was perfectly obvious. Ikuto looked up at him confused.

"And who might I ask did I kidnap?" he asked, Trying to sit comfortably, with his hands behind his back.

"You've been charged with kidnapping a girl named Asa and blackmailing her father for money" the cop said pulling him to his feet. Amu's eyes widened and she looked at Ikuto to see what he would do. He started laughing.

"So this is what she was planning. I can assure you officer that no man in his right mind would want to kidnap that girl. Would you like to hear my side of the story or are you just going to hall me off to prison. By the looks of it you charged in here without a warrant so really you can't arrest me. I'm guessing you don't have any evidence either, which means if you drag me to the station I'll be able to leave. Not to mention the fact that before you even read me my rights I'm going to request a lawyer." Ikuto said calmly. The cop looked at him as though he never expected Ikuto to know all of that. He sighed and took the handcuffs off. Ikuto rubbed his wrists and hugged Amu.

"Well let's hear it boy. What's your side of the story" he said reluctantly. Ikuto smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. Amu sat down next to him.

"I left Japan to find my father who had left years before. When I found him he was in debt and needed money. Money I didn't have. I started working at a live house that was run by Asa's father. Asa made her father promise me enough money if I married her. To help out my father I agreed. I never kidnapped Asa or blackmailed her father. She came here willingly. Trust me I was glad to me rid of her. My father will verify my story. And these idiots here will verify that I left her alone on many occasions." Ikuto explained. The cop opened his mouth to say something but another cop stopped him.

"There no point in denying it, His story makes more sense. I think it's safe to assume that we came here on a false accusation. We'll deal with the rest later" he said before leading the rest of them out of the room. Ikuto looked at amu and saw that her face was pale and her hands were shaking. He smirked and put his arm around her.

"Worried Amu-koi?" he asked resting his head against hers. Amu blushed and tried to pull away.

"Amu there's no point trying to get away from him now. He'll just keep following you around. He's like a cat. If you feed him once he'll keep coming back" Utau said laughing. Ikuto stuck out his tongue at Utau and then licked Amu's cheek making her fall off the bed.

"Utau don't you have to go to the prison and bail kukai out… I heard something about assaulting an officer and saw him leave with them" Amu pointed out. Utau slapped her forehead and stormed out of the house. Yaya laughed and ran after her. Kairi sighed and chased after her yelling at her not to bother Utau when she was angry.

"Um Rima I think it's about time we left. These two seem to want to be alone," Nagihiko said placing his hand gently on Rima's shoulder. She blushed bright red and pushed his hand away.

"Fine you can drive me home. But only because I want Amu and Ikuto to have some time together." She said defiantly before walking out of the house with her head held high. Nagihiko shrugged and walked out after her smiling. Amu giggled knowing how much her friend really liked Nagihiko.

"Well guess that means I should leave as well" Keito said. He was sitting on the couch his arms crossed over his chest. Amu jumped a bit when she heard his voice. Until now she had completely forgotten about what he had said in the dressing room that day. She looked down at her hands. Ikuto gently placed one of his hands on her shoulder and nudged her forward a bit.

"Go on talk to him Amu. I can wait" he said smiling. Amu nodded hesitantly and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Keito stood up awkwardly and stuck his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans. Amu walked over to him and looked up.

"Thank you keito for everything. You've helped me out a lot since I met you…. But my feelings for Ikuto are too strong. I'm really sorry…. But I'm sure you'll find someone someday" she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Keito smiled sadly and placed his hand on his shoulder. She stared up at him wondering what he was thinking. Even though they had become such great friends she still found it hard to understand him.

"I'll see you when I come back to visit Rima, okay Amu. My college classes start again tomorrow. Just watch. Next time you see me I'll be a famous actor." He said smiling. Amu laughed and nodded.

"I'll right I'll be waiting for your debut so you have to do an awesome role. None of that supporting role or extra crap got it." Amu said sternly. He nodded and walked toward the door.

"Oh yeah Amu" Keito said looking back over his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face that could rival Ikuto's.

"What?" she said still smiling?

"Remember, practice safe sex us a condom" he said before bolting out the door. The door closed just as a carefully aimed pillow hit it. Amu walked back into Ikuto's room blushing from the comment. Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. He then positioned himself over her. His midnight blue bangs fell in front of his sapphire eyes, his lips were curved upward in his signature smirk. Amu's face turned even brighter red and she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So Amu… you know most of the plans for me and Asa's wedding had been made. Do you really wanna let all those plans to go to waste?" Ikuto asked his lips brushing lightly against her ear. Amu blushed and looked away.

"So what exactly are you asking me?" she said, her heart beating faster.

"I'm asking me to marry me, Amu-_koi"_ he said smiling. Amu blushed but didn't scold him for emphasizing the koi, like she usually would. Coming from him it just seemed so right. Everything with him seemed so right. Laying there in his arms, his lips against hers, his fingers gently stroking her hair and her finger tangled in his holding his face close to hers. It was all so right.

"Yes I'll marry you" she said suddenly breathing heavily. Ikuto smiled and brushed his lips against her collar bone.

"That's good I was getting worried when you didn't answer" he said smirking. Amu blushed.

"How am I supposed to answer when you're kissing me like that?" She said glaring up at him. Ikuto smiled and lay next to her.

"I love you Amu" he said smiling.

"I love you too" she said laying her head on his chest. _Finally I get my happy ending,_ she thought as she snuggled against him.

* * *

(click the green button, click it)


	9. Chapter 8: keito's story

**Keito's story**

**ok so i tried to put keito's story up separately but that didn't seem to work out the way i wanted it to. so for those of you who are interested i'm going to be posting keito's story to this one. since a lot of you have this story on story alert =D so the chapters after this are all part of keito's story. if any one has an idea for the name i'd love to hear it. well anyway. enjoy =3**

**oh yeah erm this story has a bit of yaoi in it so if you don't like that then don't read. by now you know keito is gay so don't be surprised. well i guess he's bi now but anyway enjoy this story ok i loves all of you 3  
**


	10. Chapter 9: keito's story 1

heya this is the begining of the story about keito so i hope you guys like it.

* * *

A/n just so you all know this story takes place before keito goes to help Amu. (read 'my happy ending') a lot of you guys told me I should do this story so I am. Cause like keito is epic right. Erm if you don't like yaoi I suggest you don't read it 0_0. Oh and I have to thank my totally awesome friend Arki for helping me with the characters.

Chapter 1

[Normal pov]

Keito stepped past the great gates and looked up at the school. The large castle like school was one of the best performing arts colleges in all of Japan. You had to either be extremely good, rich, or the child of some famous person to get in. For years Keito had been working on his acting skills and saving up as much money as he could to get into the school. Just so that he could meet that one person.

He ran into the school and was suddenly knocked to the ground. Around him all the other people glanced at the person he had run into, and then quickly ran past as though they were scared. Keito looked up and saw that they were smart to run away. A boy with black hair, with red streaks, stood in front of him, glaring down with icy blue eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred. Keito swallowed and quickly got to his feet.

"Sorry so sorry I should have watched were I was going. I'm really really sorry. I was just in a rush and I guess I should have paid attention. Um I'll shut up now and be on my way. Sorry I'll um I'll make up for it later" he said bowing over and over. The other mans eyes narrowed and he seemed to sneer at keito. Keito apologized a few more times before running away.

The blue eyed man grit his teeth and pushed a few freshmen out of his way as he too walked toward the school. Many people avoided him but he could feel their eyes on him, and he could hear the rumors they whispered. They were just a bunch of college students acting like brats. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed off. Scaring a few people as he went.

[First class]

Keito walked into his first class, advanced musical theory, and took a seat in the back of the room. He didn't want to seem too eager on his first day of college. Plus from here he could check the faces of all the people that entered for anyone he could recognize. Suddenly someone sat down next to him and wrapped there arm around his neck. He yelled in surprise.

"Hey let me go!" he yelled. The person released him. Keito turned, coughing, to the person. It was a boy with purple hair and black eyes. He had a huge grin on his face and he was laughing.

"Sorry dude you were so out of it that I just had to bring you back to planet earth" he said slapping keito on the back . Keito stared at him trying to figure out what was up with him.

"Um I don't mean to be rude or anything but um… who are you?" keito asked hesitantly, Smiling at the strange person next to him. The man grinned stupidly at him. Keito couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic face.

"Sorry I'm Zane. Guess I got carried away. So what were you zoning out about?" he said idiotically. Keito leaned back wondering how much he could tell this guy.

"Well i… I made a promise with a friend when I was a child that we would meet again in college but I don't even remember anything about him." he sighed. Zane laughed, causing keito to look at him confused.

"Well seems like you got your work cut out for you. Any idea what this friend looks like or maybe sounds like. Or maybe a birth mark" he asked. Keito shook his head.

"But you know maybe he'll recognize me" he said suddenly cheerful. Zane laughed and patted him on the back.

"You're a real funny kid... erm…"

"Keito, Mashiro keito." Zane grinned and grabbed keito's hand shaking it excitedly.

"Nice to meet ya keito. I got a feelin that me and you gonna get along just fine" he said as the teacher walked into the room and began his lecture. Keito took out his notebook and began to take notes. After a few minutes Zane had fallen asleep and was silently drooling on the desk.

"Hey chibi do you think I'll find him?" keito muttered under his breath. A small chara pushed his way out of keito's red and black hoodie and sat on his shoulder. The chara was wearing some kind of medieval outfit, and was holding a small skull.

"If you are determined I'm sure you'll find him" the chara said with a thick British accent.

"What Shakespeare again?" keito asked poking the chara's forehead. Chibi fell off his shoulder and on to the desk.

[Later that day]

"So what dorm are you in?" Zane asked as they walked toward the dorms. Keito took out his schedule and handed it to Zane.

"I wonder who my roommate will be" keito said kicking a rock.

"Well only one way to find out. Come on you're in the same dorm building as me so I can show you where your room is." Zane said getting keito into a headlock. Keito laughed and struggled to get away as Zane dragged him into the dorm.

Soon they were up the stair and outside of room 10b. Keito finally got away from Zane and fell against the door, laughing. Zane tried to grab him again, but keito dodged out of the way causing Zane to fall against the door. Suddenly it opened and revealed the guy from before. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he glared at Keito. Inside his jacket keito felt chibi shiver. Keito placed his hand over chibi and glared back at the guy standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want" he sneered, leaning against the door frame. Keito narrowed his eyes, still glaring at the guy. 'Damn this guy… he's a jerk…. But he's a hot jerk.' Keito thought as he got his first good look at the guy. He was wearing a black button up shirt with most of the buttons undone and a pair of tight black pants. He was at least five inches taller than Keito and much more muscular. But not so much that it was gross.

"Are you going to stand there drooling over me all day or are you going to tell me what you want." The guy said shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Um I guess… I'm your new roommate" Keito said warily. The guy scowled then walked into the room leaving the door open. Keito followed him in and looked around the room. There was a curtain hug up between the beds making it so he couldn't see the other guy.

"Um uh I'm sorry about this morning. I was a bit excited so I wasn't really paying attention. Um I'm keito by the way. Um what's your name?" Keito asked peeking around the curtain. The other guy's side of the room was completely black. Even the walls were black.

"I don't think my name matters and I could care less about your name" he said pulling off his shirt. Keito blushed and stared at his bare chest.

"Hmph who would have guessed that they would let a gay guy into a shared dorm" he said pulling on a white t-shirt. In the door way Zane's eyes widened and he stared at keito.

"Y…you're…… gay?" he asked quietly. Keito sighed; this is what he had been worried about. To many people thought he was weird because he was gay. He turned on Zane his eyes narrow.

"Yeah I am ok got a problem with that" he said practically growling. Suddenly Zane grinned and gave him thumbs up.

"Nope none at all. Pretty cool actually, not many kids like you where I come from" he said. Keito stared at him his eyes wide, fists clenched.

"What do you mean kids like me?" he said defensively. The other guy smirked.

"Well now that we've concluded that you're gay can I get some rest now" the guy said pushing Zane out of the room in annoyance.

"Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow Zane!" keito yelled out the door. Zane waved and then ran off, as the guy threatened him once again. Keito sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at his new roommate.

"So will you tell me your name?" keito asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ryushi now leave me alone" he said before pulling the curtain closed. Keito lay back on his bed wondering if it was possible to get his room changed.

"Hey um keito I think that guy… I think he has a chara" chibi said from inside keito's shirt. Keito opened his mouth to say something but before he could his phone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked keeping his voice down.

"Hello keito-Nii, how is your college so far?" he younger cousin rima asked. Keito smiled and switched his phone to his other hand.

"Things are going pretty good. I made a new friend, his name is Zane. And well my roommates a JERK" he said a bit loudly. Ryushi threw something at the curtain but didn't say anything.

"Maybe he'll warm up to you if you show him some of those gags I taught you last summer" she said. Keito could imagine her getting all fire up, to the point of character changing with her chara kusukusu.

"Nah I'm not you I'm no master of gags. So what's up with your friends? That girl still waiting for her boyfriend to come back?"

"Yeah Amu is still waiting for Ikuto… god knows why."

"Things sure are weird when it comes to you and your friends." Keito said chuckling. Suddenly Ryushi was standing next to him and yanking the phone out of his hand. Keito sat up surprised and Ryushi closed the phone and dropped it on the ground. Suddenly Ryushi had a hold of keito's shirt and was lifting him from the bed.

"Listen you stupid brat when you're in here your quiet. And you don't bother me. If you do I'll definitely do something that makes you regret it." He growled his face inches away from keito's. Keito blushed a bit but managed to push Ryushi away.

"Get a life this room belongs to both of us now ok. So get over yourself." He said pushing him into the curtain. As he fell back he grabbed the curtain and keito's wrist. Both of them fell and the curtain covered them. Keito closed his eyes and braced for impact. When he did hit something it wasn't the ground. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself lying on top of Ryushi. He blushed again. And tried to stand up only to find that Ryushi was holding his wrists.

"H…hey please come on um Ryushi. L…let me go" Keito said struggling to get free. Ryushi grinned, kinda evilly.

"Listen you better not bother me anymore got it. I don't care if you're hopelessly in love with Me." he said suddenly releasing keito. Keito jumped up and fell back on his bed. Chibi came out of his shirt and floated next to his shoulder.

"You ok?" chibi asked. Keito nodded still surprised about how close he had been to Ryushi.

"You have a chara too?" Ryushi asked kinda smugly. Keito nodded without looking over. He wondered if he would ever be able to get used to sharing a room with a guy like Ryushi.


	11. Chapter 10: keito's story 2

miwa: yay yay yay chapter two is out

Ikuto: hey why am i not in this fanfic

miwa: well your not the only important person here

Amu: yeah keito needs some love too

Ikuto: oh so now even your taking his side thanks amu-koi

Amu: *blush* d..dont do that BAKA!!!!!

Miwa: erm yes *cough cough* i have sugar. anyway YORU DO YOUR THING!!!!

Yoru: MIWA DOESNT OWN SHUGO CHARA NYAAAA~~~~

Miwa: soooo cute *grabs yoru and huggles him to death

* * *

Chapter 2

Keito and Zane walked into their first class laughing about something that Zane had said. Zane tripped and both of them fell down, still laughing. A few other people laughed at them. The teacher at the front of the school tapped his book on the desk.

"Would you two stop laughing and take your seats this is a college I expect you to act like adults not high school students." He said glaring at them. Zane snickered and pulled keito to his feet.

"Sorry sensei I think someone put something in the coffee machine again" Zane plopped down into his seat and took out his books. Keito followed his example and opened his back; only to discover that he had forgotten his text book. As he searched his bag frantically there was a loud bang as a text book was dropped on the desk in front of him. He opened the front cover to discover that it was his. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryushi taking a seat in the back row and setting down his text books. Keito blinked in surprise. 'Maybe Ryushi isn't all bad' he thought as he turned to the page the teacher had indicated.

"Hey keito-kun. Michaels-san keeps staring at you. Did you do something to make him mad?" one of the girls in the class asked leaning toward keito. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to flirt. 'If only she knew' he thought resisting the urge to flirt back just to mess with her.

"Who's Michaels?" He asked keeping his voice down so he didn't get yelled at again. She pointed over her shoulder at Ryushi.

"Oh Ryushi… yeah we had a disagreement last night don't worry about it" keito said turning back to the teacher and taking notes.

When the class was over keito got up and walked over to Ryushi. Ryushi glanced up at him a look of contempt on his face. Keito swallowed and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for bringing my book. Sorry that you had to go to the trouble michaels-san." Keito said crossing his arms and glancing at Ryushi. Ryushi glared at him and stood up gathering his things.

"I brought it because I didn't feel like hearing you complain all night to your cousin" he said starting to walk off. Keito stood up and followed him.

"Hey it's rude to walk away from people when their talking to you" keito said grabbing Ryushi's shirt. Ryushi turned around quickly and grabbed his wrist holding his arm above his head.

"You're really annoying so leave me alone and go bother that other idiot" he said pushing keito away. Keito fell back hitting his head on the ground. Soon he lost consciousness.

When keito woke up he found himself lying in his bed. He rolled onto his side and looked at his alarm clock, almost ten at night. He had missed his first three classes. He slipped out of the bed and pulled on a shirt. He wondered when his shirt had been taken off but didn't really care about it. Quietly he walked over to the door hoping that Ryushi was asleep. He wasn't just a jerk he was a violent jerk. No wonder that girl had worried when she noticed him glaring at keito. As keito slipped out the door he glanced at ryushi's side of the room. Ryushi was laying on his bed his shirt off and his hair messed up. His piercings were sitting in a small jar on his night stand. The moon light filtered in through the window making his pale skin seem to glow. Keito stared at him his face turned a bit red.

"I've really gotta do something about this room assignment" he muttered to himself as he walked out the door and to the 24 hour dinner across the street. He pushed his black hair out of his face wondering how it was possible that he was falling for a jerk like Ryushi. He shook his head and walked into the dinner.

When he walked in he was suddenly tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a blur of purple. Zane jumped up and pulled keito to his feet laughing.

"Heya buddy, how ya doin, what ya doin out this late. I'm bored as hell man. Here sit here. What ya wanna eat hey stay for an hour and it's on me!" he said hugging keito. Keito laughed and pushed him off.

"Dude calm down what's up. You work here or something?" keito asked taking a seat and looking over his menu. The boarding office was closed by now and he was in no hurry to go back to the room where Ryushi was.

"Yeah I work the night shift. Hey why don't you apply too? We could work together and you would hardly ever have to go to your room." Zane said slinging his arm around keito's shoulders again. Keito laughed.

"Maybe I should get I job. Are you the only one that works at night?"

"No there's like two other people that are really old. Takashi-san is asleep in the kitchen, and I think Martha fell asleep in the bathroom." Zane said jumping on the counter. Keito sighed and set his menu down.

"I'll think about it ok. You gonna get me my omelet or not?" keito asked smiling. Zane looked over his shoulder and yelled into the kitchen.

"Takashi-san omelet!" there was a loud crashing noise from the kitchen as the old man woke up. Keito and Zane laughed quietly.

"So keito what are you going to do about your sleeping arraignment?" Zane asked then the omelet was done. Keito sighed and checked his watch.

"I don't know I guess I'll go to the boarding office in the morning see about a room change. Don't mean to make things weird but. Its hard sharing a room with that hot bastard." Keito said stabbing his food.

"Eh hot? You attracted to him or something?" Zane asked stealing a fry. Keito leaned back in his chair thinking.

"He's good looking but I don't like anything else about him. Maybe he's just uncomfortable sharing a room with a guy like me. Maybe I should get a girlfriend. That's It I'll get a girlfriend then maybe I won't have to change rooms" keito said standing up.

"Huh get you a girlfriend. Hey leave it to me Imma regular chick magnet. I'll get you a girl in no time buddy" he said slapping keito's back.

"You a chick magnet I doubt it." Keito said hitting Zane's hand with a fork as he tried to steal another fry.

"Don't worry tomorrow operation gay boyfriend is a go." Zane said giving him a thumbs up. Keito shook his head at his new friend's idiocy.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're on, and I wonder why you don't offer to share it." Keito said standing up. Zane laughed and pushed him towards the door.

"Get out of here you loser" Zane said. Keito waved and walked out the door. Instead of going back to the dorm he decided to take a walk around the area.

[later]

Ryushi sat on the window sill of the room a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. He had allowed keito to leave to the room unbothered but he wasn't planning on letting him come back in peacefully. Messing with him was enjoyable. Of course he hadn't meant to knock him out earlier it was just the way it happened.

He let the cigarette fall from his mouth and sighed. Suddenly he didn't feel like smoking. Looked at the clock and then over at keito's empty bed. Keito was new at the college. It's possible he doesn't know his way around yet. He probably got lost on his way to the student store or something. 'Or maybe he's his boyfriend…. Or maybe he doesn't have one at all. Why am I thinking about that kid so much' Ryushi sighed and walked out the door. Maybe he would accidentally run into him somewhere. Then Keito could follow him back. He grabbed a shirt off his dresser and pulled it on as he walked down the stair.

As he neared the "pleasure park" he began to wonder if maybe keito was with a boyfriend. He and that Zane boy had been pretty close. Ryushi took out another cigarette and lit it.

"You know smoking will kill you one day" a voice said coming from up In a tree. Ryushi looked up to see keito lying on a large branch staring at the sky.

"How do you know I'm smoking?" Ryushi asked sticking his hands in his pockets. Keito looked down a bit surprised.

"I smelled the smoke. Didn't realize it was you. If I had I wouldn't have said anything." Keito said sighing. Ryushi took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground.

"Better stomp it out" keito warned putting his hands behind his head.

"You know you're a pretty annoying brat" Ryushi said reaching up and grabbing a branch. He pulled himself up and sat on a branch next to keito.

"If I'm so annoying why do you keep bothering me?" keito asked looking over at his roommate.

"Because messing with you is fun" Ryushi said his face emotionless. Keito sighed and dropped out of the tree.

"You know I thought maybe we could get along but you're too much of an ass. I'm getting a new room assignment tomorrow so you won't have to worry about me annoying you anymore" keito said before walking off. Ryushi leaned back and sighed.

* * *

miwa: muahahahahaha so worth missing my deadline in journalism class.

ikuto: not really your going to get another F

miwa: nooooo my friend worked on the paper

Amu: so you're letting other people do your work?

Miwa: yeah i am

ikuto: i applaud you.

miwa: i think thats a bad thing.... anyway

Hikaru: Please read and review if you.... love me.... whats it mean to love *goes to look it up*

Miwa: ok weird kid. good night all. i loves youz reviews so review more more more =D miwa loves you all!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11: keito's story 3

sorry its so short this time. i didn't have a lot of time to work on it. but i promise the next one will be longer. and don't worry i didn't forget about the chara either. =P and just a reminder this is all before he goes to help Amu.

* * *

chapter 3

[keito's pov]

I opened the door just a crack and looked around the room warily. The curtain was closed around Ryushi's side of the room so i slipped in quietly. if i wasn't mistaken he had a class right now so i had about an hour to get my stuff into my new room. i pulled my suitcase out from under the bed and opened it, ready to start packing it. when i opened the bag i was suprised to find that the bag was already packed, i looked around and realized that all my stuff had been put neatly into one bag.

"thats weird" i muttered to myself as went to zip it back up. i stopped and unzipped the bag again looking closely at the contents. sitting under a pair of my boxers was a pack of cigaretts. i picked it up and looked inside it. The box was empty, and a note was stuffed inside. curious i pulled it out to read.

_i'll mind my buisness you mind yours_

_-ryushi_

i blinked wondering what he meant by that. was he telling me to stay or telling me to go could it be that he doesn't mind having me as a room mate. i shook my head and got to my feet. Its not like i cared what that guy thought. i was just happy to get away from him. i zipped my bag back up and walked out of the room, dropping the box.

[normal pov]

Keito sat in a booth across from Zane sipping his coffee. Apparently he was supposed to be meeting the girl Zane was hooking him up with.

"I'm tellin ya dude she's tottally hot!" Zane insisted finishing what was probably his tenth cup of coffee.

"yeah sure whatever. i'm still not so sure about this. but if you think its a good idea i guess i can give her a shot. so whats her personality like?"

"huh well she interesting i guess you could say" zane said thoughtfully. Keito groaned before finishing his coffee. As he had expected zane had probably picked some super weird chick. probably someone he's known for a while. keito groaned again imagining a girl who acted just like zane. it was probably every guys worst nightmare.

Suddenly the door opened, the cool afternoon breeze blowing into the dinner. zane looked up and keito turned around following his gaze. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl. she had long wavy brown hair and large blue eyes. she was wearing a white sun dress and high heeled shoes. around her neck was an expencive looking gold necklace and matching earings hung from her ears. she smiled over at zane and keito and started to walk over. zane hurried to his feet.

"he...heya Esmarelda!" he said with an awqward smile. the girl smiled at him and sat across from keito, looking completelty out of place in the old dinnner.

"Hi i'm Esmarelda." she said with smile. She leaned foreward and held out her hand.

"I'm Keito, so um i guess Zane dragged you here because of his stupid plan as well?" keito asked taking her hand. she giggled and nodded.

"Yeah but i owed him a favor so i decided that i really should come here to meet you. after all its not every day that i get to meet a really cute guy like you. And you seem really nice too." keito blushed involentairily at the complement.

"T....thanks. Um but why do you owe Zane of all people a favor?" Keito asked noticing that she hadn't let go of his hand.

"he saved me a few weeks ago" she said finally letting go of his hand. she took out a menu and started to turn through it.

"Hey zane get back to work!" one of the cooks called from the kitchen. Zane rolled his eyes and took out a pad and pencil.

"So what'll ya have Mary?" he asked using her nickname.

"just some coffee i guess" she said hesitantly. keito thought for a moment then grinned.

"how about we go some where else theres this really nice coffee shop not to far from here. they've got some really good coffee" he said getting to his feet. the girl smiled and also got to her feet.

"alright that sound wondeful" she said grasping his arm. keito scratched the back of his head and looked at zane. Zane gave him a thumbs up and pushed the two of them out the door.

***

Ryushi leaned out the window of his dorm. He had told the boarding office that he would pay extra to turn his dorm into a single room. he had then pushed both beds together and taken down the curtain. If Keito didn't want to share a room with him it was fine. its not like he even wanted a room mate in the first place. He put a cigarret in his mouth and went to light it, but stopped when he noticed keito walking around with some girl. the cigarrette fell to the ground and he smirked, already plotting a way to mess with keito. he put on his shoes and walked out of the room.

"time to make a freshman cry" he said grinning.

* * *

ah i love making evil characters their so fun to write about. 3 huh i guess thats weird.... REVIEW IF YOU THINK I'M WEIRD =P (i just now realized that weird is spelled w-e-i-r-d but it should be spelled W-i-e-r-d if it was to follow the rules... yay weird is weird) ok yeah i'm bored so review


	13. Chapter 12: keito's story 4

Hey how ya all doin? i'm doin great thanks for askin!!! well i told ya it would be longer this time!!! i really hope ya like it... no i have no clue why i'm still tryping the way Zane talks guess i just like it =P i think that kind of accent is cute so sue me. well any way i worked really hard on this chapter so i hope you like it.

keito 4

keito and esmerelda sat across from each other at the campus coffee house. esmerelda was holding a cup of coffee and watching keito. he figited nervously not really sure what he should say or how he should act. after all she was his first girlfriend.

"So um uh i.... i dont really know what i should say um i guess uh well this is kinda um uncomfortable. ah i should.... " keito said trying to think of something to say to get rid of the uncomfertable atmospher. He noticed that esmerelda was giggling.

"Pssst pssst nee Keito character change with me i'll help you" chibi whispered from inside keito's pocket. keito nodded slightly and chibi did the character change. A skull and cross bone belt buckle appeared on his belt.

"Heh sorry i'm a bit out of it today. i had to change my room cause my room mates and as.... a jerk" keito said correcting himself before he embarrased himself yet again. something told him she wasn't the kind of girl who appreciated cursing. Keito knew that it was wrong to date someone just to prove a point, but if he was going to show Ryushi that he didn't know everything this was probably one of the best ways to do it... then again he wouldn't have to be doing this if he had just denied being the way he was in the first place.

Keito sighed in frustration and stirred his coffee absently. Esmerelda watched him as though trying to decide if he was good enough. she could already tell that he was trying to prove something... maybe to the room mate he had spoken of, but that was ok after all its not like she actually liked him.

Keito opened his mouth about to tell her that he didn't think it would work out when the door of the cafe opened and Ryushi walked in. As usual he was wearing all black. He had on tight black pants and a loose button up shirt untucked with the top couple of buttons undone, showing just the right about of his chest. he had thick eye liner around his shockingly blue eyes and there was a streak of blue in his hair. Keito had to check to make sure his mouth wasn't hanging open the girls who had also noticed him come in.

Ryushi smirked when he saw Keito staring at him but said nothing. Keito quickly looked away when his eyes met Ryushi's. 'damn why is he so hot' keito thought tempted to bang his head against the table. Chibi shook his head as the character change was undone.

Keito hopped that Ryushi would just order to go and leave right away but as always his luck really stunk. Ryushi ordered his drink and sat at the table next to Keito and Esmerelda. Keito was posative that he was doing it to bother him, but wasn't sure how to react. but he knew that there was no way he could tell Esmerelda the truth while that guys was here. He lifted up his now lukewarm coffee and gulped the rest. it would probably better if they left as soon as they could. even though he was doing his best to avoid looking at Ryushi he could feel Ryushi's eyes on him.

Esmerelda was talking but with Ryushi there keito found it hard to concentrait on her words. Ryushi pissed him off so bad he wanted to punch something. To most people that wouldnt seem like such a bad idea but seeing as Keito had been raised a pacifist that idea was almost as horrible as the idea of sex before marriage (or maybe that was just an excuse).

"ah sorry Esmerelda it seems i forgot to bring my things and i have to go to class soon. so i guess i will see you later ok. It was nice chatting with you" keito said with a smile. Ryushi looked around the Cafe and noticed that a few of the girls were staring at Keito as well. Ryushi took the chance to get his first good look at his former room mate. As usually he was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt with somekind of logo on the front. He had on a white belt and a pair of converse. His facial features where a bit feminine and his eyes where rather wide for a boy.

Keito slipped out of the cafe after catching Ryushi's eyes. when he was outside the cafe he leaned against a tree and stuck his hands in his pockets nervously. as he had expected Ryushi came out a few minutes later. Without saying anything the two boys began to walk back towards the dorm. Keito sighed trying to get the courage to speak up. He stopped walking and the skull and cross bones appeared on his belt again. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ryushi what the fu..." Keito was cut off when Ryushi suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Keito's. Keito's eyes widened and his face turned red. Ryushi wrapped his arms around the smalled boy pulling him closer. Keito wanted to resist but found it impossible, he liked the way it felt to be pressed against Ryushi a bit to much. Suddenly he felt as though all the worries he had felt since first coming to this school where gone. Cautiously he hugged back, still not sure he could trust Ryushi.

Ryushi brushed his tounge against Keito's lips willing him to part them just a bit. He did, allowing access to Ryushi's tounge. Keito tangled his fingers in Ryushi's hair deepening the kiss. hopping that Ryushi wouldn't pull away.

But he did. His face as usual was emotionless, compossed. That arrogent smirk still on his lips. Keito was breathing heavily and leaning on Ryushi for support not sure he could trust his own legs to stand. His whole body seemed to be numb. Ryushi chuckled, a cold and uncaring laugh. It was then that Keito knew why Ryushi had kissed him. He didn't feel the attraction that Keito had felt, he did it so that he could prove that he had utter control of Keito. He just wanted to prove that he could do what ever he wanted and there was nothing Keito could do about it.

Keito pushed away from Ryushi and stumbled abit. a look of disgust and anger on his face. Tears welled up in his eyes threatening to spill over, he was still breathing heavily from the kiss.

"whats wrong pretty boy, get your first kiss stollen by the big bad wolf?" Ryushi asked in a taunting tone. Keito leapt forward knocking Ryushi to the ground. He started to punch the older boy over and over again until he was to tired to move. Ryushi just laid there taking it still laughing.

Keito sat over Ryushi the tears in his eyes had long since spilled over and where now cascading down his face. Bruises where already starting to form on the visible parts of Ryushi's body and Keito was sure there would be more under his shirt. Still the smirk had not left Ryushi's face.

Keito cried, knowing that no matter what he did he couldn't affect the man who had done so much to affect him. He couldn't do anything to upset the balance of Ryushi's life even though Ryushi had completely turned his own life completely upside down. He fell forward and rested his head on Ryushi's chest, sobbing.

For the first time the smirk left Ryushi's face and he stared at the boy who clung to him. He was unsure what to do to get Keito to stop crying. He had no clue how to comfort the fragile person who he had upset so much. Slowly, and gently, so as not to upset his own injuries, he wrapped his arms around the small man. He sat up and moved so that his back rested against a tree. Still Keito held onto him crying.

Ryushi pulled keito closer and kissed the tears away from his cheeks. Keito opened his eyes and looked at Ryushi wondering what he was doing. Ryushi seemed awkward and his cheeks seemed to be a bit pink. Keito's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ry....Ryushi" he hiccuped... both were silent for a moment and then try started laughing as Keito hiccuped more.

"jeez you idiot stand up" Ryushi said trying to regain his composure. Keito nodded and got to his feet, tears still ran down his face but now they were from laughing to hard. He was starting to see that Ryushi wasnt as bad as he had thought him to be. He held up his hand offering to help Ryushi up but he ignored keito's offer and stood up on his own.

"stupid brat" Ryushi muttered under his breath. Keito puffed out his cheeks and punched Ryushi's arm playfully. Ryushi winced and held his arm, glaring at Keito accusingly.

"oh shit man i'm sorry!" Keito said gently putting his hand on Ryushi's arm. Ryushi pushed him away and took a step towards the dorm.

"this is your fault so i've decided that until every last bruise has healed you will be my servant!" Ryushi declared. Keito's eye's widened and he started at Ryushi.

"your what!!!!" he yelled "no way am i going to be your servant!" Ryushi doubled over holding his side.

"oh it hurts i think you cracked my rib, i would hate to have to report you for assault" Ryushi said with a devilish smirk. Keito's eyes widened and he started to panic.

"no no no no please don't do that i'll be your servant or whatever and i'll do everything you tell me to just don't report me, my dad'll kill me if you do!" keito said grabbing Ryushi's arm. Ryushi laughed his usual uncaring laugh.

"jeez your such a girl pretty boy" Ryushi said brushing Keito off.

"jerk" keito muttered under his breath. Ryushi sighed and walked faster. keito had to jog to keep up.

"KEEEEEIIIIITTTTTTOOOO!!!!!!!" Zane yelled running over and jumping on Keito's back. Keito stumbled foreward and grabbed Ryushi's arm to keep from falling. Ryushi flinched but stayed standing.

"Jeez Zane do you have to do that everytime?" Keito asked getting his balance back. Zane laughed and messed up Keito's hair before getting off his back. he wrapped his arm around keito's neck and moved so he could whisper in his ear.

"Dude i came to save you i think we should make a hasty exit stage right" zane whispered in Keito's ear. Ryushi walked aways off acting like he was paying no mind to the two of them.

"No i don't need to be saved" Keito said with a smile. Zane looked at him confused and then looked at Ryushi, just now noticing the bruises on his face arms, and the visible part of his chest.

"jeez what happen to that guy he looks like he got rolled down a hill and hit by a semi" Zane said looking at Keito. Keito laughed nervously at his friend "joke".

"erm well we kinda started arguing and um i uh maybe got a little angry" keito said. Zane stared at hime for a minute then started laughing.

"dude remind me never to get on yer bad side" he said patting Keito on the back and laughing. Keito couldn't help but smile at his idiotic friend.

"yeah but if it had been you that got hit instead of him i wouldn't have to be your servant" Keito said under his breath so that Ryushi couldn't hear. Zane bit his lip trying not to laugh more.

"he's making you be his servant?"

"yeah says if i don't he'll report me for assult, stupid jerk." keito said crossing his arms. "i have to go before his royal pain gets annoyed."

With that keito left Zane and started to walk off with Ryushi. Zane saluted and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"he was a good guy" He spun around and walked off in the other direction his usual idiotic grin on his face.

* * *

well was it good? i think it was? review if you think i did a good discription of Ryushi 3 i made him sound yummy.


	14. Chapter 14: authors note sorry

**UGH i'm soooo sorry i haven't been able to update lately my computor crashed so this is all i'm able to upload but don't worry i've been working on the stories so once i am able to update again there will be a few updated at a time so pleaaaasseee don't hate me ok i haven't forgoten you guys.****  
**


	15. Chapter 15: keito's story 5

yes yes i know its been forever but i'm back and better then ever. i've been working on my writing style so tell me if its gotten any better. this chapter reveals alot. T_T it made me sad but anyway don't want to spoil it... so did you guys miss me? i missed you... well i do...i don't... well i kinda own it theres a few things i don't... but well anyway enjoy

* * *

5

Keito walked down the dorm hallway, he had a latte in one hand and a binder of notes in the other. It had been almost a week since Keito had snapped on Ryushi and still his wounds had not healed. The older man had not been joking when he said he would make Keito his slave. Keito had spent most of his time out of class with Ryushi doing whatever he was told to do. He walked over to the door of the dorm room that he had once shared with Ryushi and knocked on the door as best as he could.

"its open you stupid brat" Ryushi called from inside. Keito sighed and looked down at the stuff in his hands, then back at the door.

"my hands are full" he admitted a bit annoyed. Ryushi swung the door open and glared down at Keito. Keito's face turned bright red and he looked away from Ryushi, who was only wearing a towel. Ryushi smirked and stepped to the side pulling Keito into the room.

"bout time you got my Latte" Ryushi said taking the drink from Keito and setting it on the counter. Keito glanced over and noticed that once again the streak in Ryushi's hair had changed color, it was now a neon green.

"your hair changed again" he said as he walked over to the desk to set the binder down. Ryushi looked over at him examining him.

"yeah i noticed." Ryushi said walking over to Keito. Keito stared up at him making sure not to look down. Ryushi smirked and lifted Keito's chin.

"whats wrong brat?" Ryushi asked moving his face closer to Keito's. Keito sighed and pushed him away.

"would you put some pants on already" he said in an annoyed tone. Ryushi laughed and walked into the bathroom. Keito fell over on the bed with a sigh. His head was throbbing and he'd been feeling sick since he woke up, but he knew better than to not show up at Ryushi's in the morning. He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Ryushi walked back into the room wearing a pair of tight black pants with a green belt that matched his hair. He looked over at the bed and was surprised to find Keito curled up on the bed sound asleep. Ryushi walked over and put his hand on the his forehead. He was burning with a fever.

"you stupid idiot" Ryushi muttered walking away from the bed. He walked over to his desk and picked up a picture glad that Keito hadn't noticed it. In the picture two young boys sat on top of a jungle gym arms around each other one boy had black dark brown hair and green eyes, and the other had black hair and bright blue eyes. Ryushi smiled a bit and put the picture in the bottom drawer of the desk and locked it.

Keito mummbled a bit in his sleep and rolled over restlessly. Ryushi walked over and pulled Keito's shirt off careful not to wake him.

"why do i always end up helping his brat out" he muttered to himself as he walked back into the bathroom. He looked at him self in the mirror and realised that most of the bruises where gone and the ones that where left where almost completly faded.

"well looks like i'll have to find a new excuse soon" he said pulling on a black shirt and fixing his hair. He wondered if Keito had noticed that the streak in his hair was now Keito's favorite color. Ryushi opened the medicine cabinet and flicked the green chara egg that rested in side it.

"oi xavier you gonna come out anytime today or are you just going to sleep all day again?" he asked picking the egg up. It cracked open and the chara peeked out looking annoyed.

"i was planning on it but it's going to be kind of hard to sleep with you shaking my egg like that" he said sleepily. Ryushi smirked and set the egg down. Xavier came out reluctantly and sat on the edge of the sink. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red sweater with black shorts and matching tennis shoes.

"is he out there?" Xavier asked floating over to the door and peeking out.

"yes so stay hidden i think his chara might be here too." Ryushi said closing the door the rest of the way. Xavier looked up at him pouting,

"you ruin all my fun Shi-chan" He said in a mocking tone. Ryushi glared down at him and flicked his head.

"you of all people should know better than to call me that fairy boy" Ryushi said with a glare. Xavier snickered and flew out the door before Ryushi had a chance to stop him.

"stupid chara" Ryushi muttered before walking out. Keito was sitting up now. Him and Xavier where sitting/ floating there staring at each other. Ryushi clenched his fists and stuffed his hands in his pocket walking over. He grabbed Xavier out of the air and shoved him in the drawer of his dresser. Keito jumped up.

"hey don't do that he didn't do anything bad" Keito said walking over and starting to open the drawer. Ryushi slammed it shut again, glad that Keito hadn't noticed the similarities. Keito glared at him and then looked down at the drawer.

"he's cute. whats his name?" Keito asked seeming to forget he was mad at Ryushi for the moment.

"doesn't matter thats the last time you'll see him" Ryushi said coldly pushing Keito back onto the bed. Keito sat up and glared at him, his anger renewed.

"my name is Xavier" the chara yelled from inside the drawer. Ryushi sighed giving up. He opened the drawer letting the chara back into the room. Keito seemed thoughtful.

"haha you know i had a childhood friend who had an imaginary friend named Xavier" Keito said with a small laugh.

"huh really what was that friend like?" Xavier asked floating out of Ryushi's reach. Keito stopped thinking for a moment.

"i can't remember, actually but my memory is coming back bit by bit. thats why i remembered Xavier i think the name triggered a memory" Keito said walking over to the window and looking out at the cour yard. Ryushi looked at him curiously then nodded for Xavier to keep probbing him.

"huh did something happen why can't you remember?" Xavier asked floating next to Keito.

"when i was young we moved to america for a long time and my mom told me that right after we moved i fell through some ice and when they got me out of the water i was unconcious. There are bits and pieces of the time before then that i can't remember. But i do remember Shi-chan... Yeah Shi-chan thats what i called him." Keito said excitedly as he tried his best to remember more.

"don't push yourself to hard while your sick you'll just end up passing out again" Ryushi said in an annoyed tone. Keito turned to look at him.

"well sorry that me regaining my memories doesn't interest you but i want to remember. Because i'm supposed to meet him here at this school. but it would be impossible to find him if i can't remember anything about him." keito said. Ryushi just sighed in annoyance and walked over to keito.

"how do you know he still remembers you? can you be sure he came to this school? i mean you guys where just little kids right. I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten about you just a few days after you left." Ryushi said with malice in his voice. Keito's eyes widened and he stared at Ryushi speachless.

"what do you know. If i remember Shi-chan then i'm sure he remembers me. He promised we would meet again and i believe we will no matter what!" keito yelled stepping closer to Ryushi. Ryushi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Keito's shirt throwing him on to the bed.

"listen here Brat this is the real world. i'll bet you only believe you'll meet him because thats what you remember. deep inside you know you'll never see him again. you know that even hoping to see him again is pointless, move on already" Ryushi said. Keito stared up at him unwavering.

"why? Why are you so bent on making me miserable? did i do something so horrible that you have to hate me?" Keito asked staring up at Ryushi with watering eyes.

"what are you talking about?" Ryushi asked his expression not changing.

"you know Ryushi you really are a bastard. So do whatever the hell you want cause this is the last time i'm going to talk to you. i thought that maybe you had a nice side but i can see i was wrong." keito said pulling himself out from under Ryushi. Ryushi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Keito's arm pulling him closer. He pulled him so that their lips where inches away from each other.

"you sure about that drama boy?" Ryushi asked his lips curled up in a smirk. Keito glared at him. there was no sign that he had feelings for Ryushi not even his usual blush. He pushed Ryushi out of the way and left the room, showing no emotion.

* * *

well hope you enjoyed it... i've just been informed that the green button is no longer green so press the whatever color button it is and review ok. love you mean it


	16. Chapter 16: keito's story 6

here ya go guys hope you enjoy... not enough time to say more bells about to ring for lunch... yum

* * *

(Ryushi's pov)

I walked over to the window and ran my hand threw my hair in frustration. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and looked at them tempted. I knew that I had hurt Keito. I knew that I had blown my chance of getting close to Keito, yet I still knew that it was right. I had come to the school. I had seen Keito again just like I wanted to. But it could never be like it used to be between us. I had lost all my freedom. I had gotten as close to Keito as I could but now I had to push him away, all because of that stupid woman.

I crushed the box in my hands and threw it as hard as I could into the trash can, knocking it over. I sighed trying to calm myself and picked up the papers that had spilled out. In the back ground I could hear my cell phone ring and ignored it, knowing by the ringtone it was the last person I wanted to talk to.

(Normal pov)

Keito walked down the hallway away from Ryushi's room keeping his face as emotionless as possible. He was an actor it was no small feat but he could do it. He could keep Ryushi from finding out how he truly felt. Keito sped up still trying to keep his emotions under control. As he rounded the corner to Zane's hallway he lost control and tears poured down his face. He fell to his knees outside Zane's room crying. It was there that Zane found him a half hour later.

"Oh crap Keito what the heck!" Zane said dropping his books and running over. He knelt down next to Keito and put his hand on his distressed friends shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you Zane" Keito said Trying to stop crying. Zane stood up and picked up his books before opening the door to his room and walking inside. He set his things down then pulled Keito to his feet, and half carried him to the bed. He handed Keito a box of Kleenex.

"Man what's up dude?" Zane asked sitting next to Keito. Keito just shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Zane sighed and put his arm around Keito trying to comfort him. Chibi poked his head out of Keito's pocket and looked up at his owner sadly wishing there was something he could do to cheer him up.

"Its nothing really just… home sick that's all… homesick… maybe I'll go home for a while take a break." Keito muttered looking down at his hands. Zane glared at him.

"No way man you're not leaving me here alone. You're going to stay here and keep taking classes, there's a break coming up soon you can go home to visit then, but ya gotta stay at the school okay. You're my best friend so you have to promise me you'll stay. Okay Keito" Zane said wiping away a tear. Keito looked at Zane surprised.

"Why are you so adamant about me staying I mean… I wouldn't completely leave I am still enrolled in this school and I tried really hard to get in so I wont leave completely" Keito said looking back down at his hands.

"Because, if you leave even for a short amount of time I won't be able to see you every day. I don't think I could deal with that" Zane said softly a serious look on his face. Keito looked at Zane confused.

"What do you mean?" Keito asked not understanding what Zane was saying. Zane sighed and leaned forward bringing his lips to Keito's. Keito's eyes widened, but he didn't resist. Maybe, he thought, maybe its best to just forget about Ryushi, he could try and be happy with Zane forget that Ryushi ever existed.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck pulling him closer. That was all the encouragement that Zane needed. He knocked Keito back and continued to make out with him.

"Keito did what ever happened… was it caused by Ryushi?" Zane asked after he had pulled away. Keito said nothing; he just laid there staring up at Zane. Zane sighed and sat up. Keito gave him a confused look and sat up.

"Keito admit it you love him don't you" Zane said looking at Keito. Keito thought for a moment before speaking.

"I thought I did but now I know it was just an infatuation. I could never care about I guy like that!" Keito said defensively. Zane laughed and laid back his purple hair standing out brightly against the white sheets. Keito lay back as well curling up.

"Stay here tonight if you want" Zane said stretching. Keito smiled a bit at him and punched his arm. Zane laughed and got Keito into a head lock.

"Okay okay okay I get it Zane you win!" Keito said trying to free himself and laughing at the same time. He stopped struggling and looked up at Zane with a serious look on his face.

"Zane… I actually think I might like you" Keito said putting his hand on Zane's chest. Zane looked down at Keito surprised. He grinned and moved so he was over him. The two of them started to make out. This time Keito didn't hesitate.

Chibi flew down the hall trying to find his way back to Ryushi's room. He knew that Keito was just lying to himself. It was Ryushi that Keito loved, and Chibi could tell that there was a reason that Ryushi acted to way he did to Keito. Chibi decided that it was up to him to figure out what it was that Ryushi was hiding from Keito.

He flew up to the door that he knew was Ryushi's and saw that it was opened just a bit. He slipped in through the crack and hid himself under a table, waiting. From his hiding spot he could see that Ryushi was staring out the window looking angry. He was talking on a phone… well arguing would probably be the better word for it. He was definitely angry.

"Would you shut up and listen to me, I won't do it. I'm going to come home." He yelled hanging up the phone. He threw it onto his bed frustrated and picked up a cigarette lighted it and leaning out the window.

* * *

review okay


	17. Chapter 17: Keito's story 7

Ryushi leaned against the window one last time letting the cool breeze blow his hair out of his face. For the first time in six years his hair was completely black, and he didn't have a single piercing in. His black button up shirt was completely buttoned and tucked in. He was finnaly leaving. He refused to do that womans dirty work. He refused to hurt Keito anymore. With a sigh he stepped back from the window and with one last look at the courtyard below he turned and left the room, putting on his sunglasses as he went.

Keito sat up, his book falling to the ground. He looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep in the court yard. He scratched the back of his head and looked up in time to see Ryushi closing the window. Keito sighed and wondered why there was no colorful streak in Ryushi's hair. Why his shirt had been fully buttoned... and why he had seemed so sad.

"it hurts" Keito muttered to himself as he bent to pick up the book he had dropped. Chibi looked up at his owner sadly, wishing he had heard more of Ryushi's phone conversation. It had been almost a month since then and Keito hadn't spoken to Ryushi once. The distance between them hurt Keito no matter how much he pretended it didn't. Even though Ryushi had done nothing but hurt him, Keito couldn't help but love him. He was always a jerk and always hurting Keito but he had been kind to Keito when it had really mattered. Keito knew that Ryushi felt something for him no matter how small.

"Keito, don't look so sad. You know that its probably better this way" Chibi said, hoping that some how he could get his old Keito back. Keito just shrugged and got to his feet. streatching he started to walk away from the bench. Suddenly the phone in his pocket started to vibrate and Keito sighed, figuring it was Zane he took it out without checking the caller I.D.

"hey whats up?" he asked heading back towards his dorm.

"Hiya Keito hows the whole find your childhood friend thing going?" Rima's voice came over the phone. Keito smiled a bit and then responded.

"not so good, how are things going with you?" He asked stopping so Chibi could tie his shoe.

"okay i guess... so you still haven't found Ryu-niisan yet?" she asked. Keito froze and stared ahead his eyes wide.

"wait what did you just call him?"

"Ryu-niisan... what did you forget i used to play with you guys too... but now that i think about it you used to call him shi-chan... i would have called him that but you where the only one allowed to. Huh well hey maybe he didn't get in he was never that interested in school when i think about it"

"Rima you remember him... what was his Last name was it Michaels? Was his name Ryushi Michaels?" keito asked quickly, rima thought for a moment before answering.

"yeah i think so... why do you know where to find him... Keito why don't you remember this stuff you where always alot closer to him?"

"I'll explain later Rima i have to go" Keito said before hanging up on her and running towards Ryushi's dorm. He yanked the door open and stepped into to room excitedly. Then he froze. The room was completely empty with out a single thing indicating that Ryushi had once been there. The beds had even been put back in their proper places. He looked around the room confused.

"huh Mashiro what are you doing? If your looking for Michaels he just left. you might still be able to catch him. God knows why you would want to though that guy gives me the creeps." With out even listening to what the guy was saying Keito ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs nearly nocking Zane over.

"woah slow down Keito whats the rush" Zane asked putting his hand on Keito's shoulder. Keito gave him an apologetic smile.

"i'm sorry Zane i have to go after Ryushi!" Keito said out of breath. Zane sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"yeah i figured i saw him heading towards the east entrance, my bike is out side you can use it" Zane said pushing keito towards the door. Keito smiled at zane then ran out grabbing Zanes bike and jumping on it. He rode as fast as he could towards the east entrance nearly hitting plenty of people. When he got there he jumped off the bike and ran towards Ryushi.

Ryushi was putting his bags into the trunk of a car, slowly. wishing that he wasn't leaving with out saying goodbye to anyone. Suddenly there was a crash and he looked up in time to see Keito running towards him. Ryushi stepped away from the car and smiled. Keito tackled him to the ground.

"what the heck" Ryushi said looking up at the out of breath Keito. Keito took a deep breath before speaking.

"Don't leave Shi-chan" He said grabbing Ryushi's shirt. Ryushi's eyes widened and he sat up staring at Keito. Keito wiped his eyes.

"So you remembered huh" he said in his usual uncaring voice. keito looked at him just now noticing the similarities. Suddenly he could remember everything about his childhood. Keito wrapped his arms around Ryushi tightly not planning on letting go. Ryushi looked away, a small smile on his face.

"so why exactly shouldn't i leave Keito. You haven't fallen in love with me have you. I'm pretty sure i told you not to." Ryushi said with a smirk. Keito smiled and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"No you just said you don't care if i'm hopelessly in love with you. you never told me not to" Keito said relief washing over him.

"jeez you forget to say one thing and you get an overly sensitive gay kid tackling you out of the blue" Ryushi said ruffling Keito's hair.

"hey whats that supposed to mean!" keito said defensivly. Ryushi chuckled, causing Keito to blush.

"It means you should get up and get the dirt off my favorite shirt" He said prying the other boys arms from around his neck. keito sighed and got up holding out his hand to Ryushi. Ryushi hesitated then took Keito's hand.

"Keito why did you come here? did you really think you could get me to stay?" Ryushi asked leaning against his car. Keito looked down trying to think of his response. after thinking for a moment he looked back up at Ryushi, a determined look on his face.

"no. i came here because you tried to leave with out saying goodbye. Or telling me the truth" he said crossing his arms. Ryushi's lips twitched and he stared at Keito. Keito stepped forward leaving only a small space between him and Ryushi. He placed his hand on Ryushi's chest and waited for him to respond. Ryushi smirked and closed the small distance. He kissed Keito, not holding back. He wrapped his arms around Keito not even giving him a chance to pull away. Not that he wanted to.

"thats my answer" Ryushi said pushing Keito back a bit. Keito stared up at him his eyes wide, and his face red. Ryushi smirked and kissed Keito's cheek then turned and opened the car door. He hesitated then looked back at Keito.

"so your still leaving" Keito said the dissapointment clear on his face. Ryushi sighed and pulled Keito against his chest, hugging him.

"sorry Keito but... i have to go. its either that or do something that i really don't want to do. I wont be able to contact you for a while but i'll call you as soon as i can ok. Wait a while for me ok." Ryushi whispered. Keito nodded then smiled sadly up at Ryushi.

"i knew you weren't a jerk" Keito said smiling. Even as he smiled tears ran down his face. Ryushi gently wiped them away.

"your such a girl, drama boy" Ryushi said with a chuckle.

"well call me when you can... break is coming up so maybe we can get together or something okay" Keito said looking up at Ryushi hopefully. Ryushi thought for a moment before answering.

"i'll try. i'm not sure i'll be able to but i'll try. I'll send you an email so that you have mine ok" Ryushi said as he got into his car. Keito nodded and stepped back, closing the door. Ryushi glanced at Keito once more before driving off to deal with his inner demons

* * *

oooooooo dramatic. i could pretty much see the whole thing happening in my head like one of those cheesy romance movies. =P well anyway i got other stories to work on so this is the end of this chapter. don't worry this story isn't done yet. Keito still needs his happy ending =D hope you loved it.


	18. authors note: another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


	19. Chapter 18: Keito's story 8

Miwa: Guess who's back back back. back again gain gain. miwa's back back back. tell your friends friends friends

Ikuto: oh god someone shut her up please

Amu: she's been singing that since this morning

Miwa: well geez sorry you don't like my singing.

Ikuto: no one likes your singing!

Miwa: your not a very nice kitty

Ikuto: so i've been told

Miwa: amu he needs a flea bath

Ikuto: hey i don't have fleas

Amu: can't we all just get along for both?

Miwa+ Ikuto: NO!

Yoru: so keep the peace. Miwa does not own shugo chara nor is she claiming its hers yada yada yada

Amu: Please read and review~

Miwa: sorry for the wait everyone. i know its been a long time. But i'm back and hopefully better then ever. love you all

8

"Keito put more emotion into it! You love Juliet. You're married to Juliet and now you've come to her tomb so that you can join her in death." The director called. Keito sat up and sighed.

"listen Keito if you can't do it right then don't do it at all" the girl playing Juliet said.

"calm down everyone. Take a break for a bit" Keito got up and walked back stage where Zane was kneeling painting a moon. Zane looked up at Keito and smiled.

"hey there Romeo"

"if I'm Romeo what does that make you"

"hmm paris"

"what?"

"well actually your probably more like Juliet. I'm paris"

"hey how come I'm the girl"

"you really have to ask?"

"jerk" Keito said pushing Zane. He fell.

"not cool man" Zane said pulling Keito down. He landed on top of Zane who hugged him.

"can you guys go be gay somewhere else" the Juliet girl said flipping her hair. Keito and Zane looked at each other and grinned. Zane put his arm around Keito and pulled him close kissing him.

"EW!" she said going off with the other girls

"She does realize she's in drama right." Keito asked. Zane shrugged and let Keito go. He picked up Zane's water bottle and drank some of the water. He closed his eyes and sighed. Four months had passed since he had heard from Ryushi. He took out his phone and looked at his background. In the picture he stood between his cousin Rima and Amu, The girl who confused him. For years he had been sure or his orientation. He never had a problem with it, Never doubted it. But one girl threw him out of whack.

"Keito?" Zane asked waving his hand in his friends face.

"huh oh sorry"

" dude are you okay?" Zane asked.

"yeah I'm good"

"thinking about him?"

"no" Keito said standing up and going back out on stage. Zane looked after him worried.

"… he was here while you were away…" Zane muttered before getting back to work on the set.

"chibi… character change please" Keito muttered. Like usual a skull and bones appeared on his belt. Right away he was able to get into character and say his lines perfectly. Even though his mind was elsewhere

* * *

Miwa: now that your done reading you should press the pretty review button. you know you want to 3


	20. Chapter 19: Keito's story 9

Miwa: hey now that i've finished this in one day i can get started on the finishing the others.

Ikuto: about time i'm tired of stories about this guy

Amu: aw but Keito is awesome

Ikuto: hey thats not nice Amu-koi

Amu: 0/0

Ikuto: =)

Miwa: hate to break it to you ikuto but there is a few more chapters to go

Ikuto: dang it -_- miwa doesn't own shugo chara.

Yoru: hey you stole my line. Please review Nyaa~

* * *

9

"Keito-Chan Keito-Chan get up quick" Chibi whispered shaking Keito as best as he could. Keito's eyes opened slowly and he rolled onto his back. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. It took him a moment to remember where he was. From the kitchen came the sounds and smells of cooking. Keito looked at chibi.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting up. Chibi sat on his shoulder.

"You're in that guys house you fell asleep" Chibi whispered. Keito nodded and looked around.

"right…"

"so your up huh brat" Ryuzaki said from the doorway. Keito jumped a bit surprised. He wondered if Ryuzaki had heard him talking to Chibi. Keito pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He looked at Ryuzaki and somehow felt that he looked familiar.

"Quit staring at me and eat. Then get out of my house" Ryuzaki said. Keito looked and was surprised to find a plate with eggs and toast sitting in front of him. His stomach growled and he started to eat. Ryuzaki stood in the door way watching.

" Thank you" Keito said smiling at Ryuzaki "I didn't realize how hungry I was"

"Whatever. Are you going to leave now?" Ryuzaki asked. Keito nodded and got up.

"okay I will. Thank you very much um…"

"still not telling you" he said. Keito nodded again and walked to the doorway putting on his shoes. Ryuzaki watched him carefully.

"Keito-Chan this guy worries me hurry up" Chibi whispered. Keito finished tying his shoes and stood up. He turned to Ryuzaki and bowed.

"thank you very much. I'll be on my way now" Keito said before running out. Ryuzaki leaned against the door frame a smirk on his face.

"stay away from that place Keito-Chan… it has a bad feel." Chibi said huddling closer to Keito.

"what do you mean bad feel?"

"I don't know… it makes me shiver. Just stay away from that guy all together."

"Chibi that's not very nice. I mean he was kind enough to let me spend the night and he helped me with my injuries." Keito said quietly as he entered the dorm building. Chibi shook his head.

"Don't be too trusting Keito-Chan" Chibi said. Keito shrugged and took his keys out of his pockets unlocking the door to his room.

"Hiya kei-kun" a familiar little chara yelled flying around Keito's head. Keito blinked in surprise.

"Xavier what are you doing here?" Keito asked as the small chara sat on his free shoulder. Xavier grinned.

"Not just me Kei-kun" Xavier said pointing into the room. Keito's eyes widened and he ran in.

Ryushi sat on the window sill a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes closed. He had cut his hair which was now all black and he wore a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone showing just the right amount of his chest. He had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and it was untucked. Keito stood there quietly looking at Ryushi. Blood rushed to his face and his lips turned up in a smile. He walked over to Ryushi and touched his hand lightly as though afraid he might disappear.

Ryushi's eyes opened and he took Keito's hand pulling him close. Keito hugged him tight and buried his face in Ryushi's shirt. Ryushi smirked.

"What did you miss me that much brat?" Ryushi asked with a soft chuckle. Keito nodded and looked up at Ryushi. Ryushi brushed Keito's bangs from his face.

"Yes I did miss you a lot" Keito said blushing more. Like before he felt his feelings welling up inside of him. He knew without a doubt that he still loved Ryushi.

"Ryushi… I" Keito started to say. Ryushi cut him off by kissing him. Keito blushed more and he leaned into the kiss letting his senses leave him, Ryushi's arms wrapped around Keito's waist pulling him closer still. After a bit Ryushi pulled away, breathing a bit heavily. Keito was in the same, possibly worse, condition. He found himself unable to stand. With a sigh Ryushi picked up the smaller man and carried him to the bed and sitting him down.

" you didn't let me finish" Keito said still out of breath. Ryushi looked down at him.

"Finish what?"

"what I was saying." Keito said with a frown. Ryushi sighed and plopped onto the bed.

"you really know how to ruin a mood brat" Ryushi said. Keito looked at him.

"I had something important to say and you just cut me off"

"oh did i? I didn't notice" Ryushi said his voice returning to his usual emotionless tone.

"Ryushi are you even paying attention?" Keito asked, "this is really important"

"fine fine go ahead" Ryushi said putting his hands behind his head. Keito looked at him a frown on his face.

"do you have to be so rude?" Keito asked. Ryushi sighed and sat up.

"Keito if you have something to say then its best you say it now. I have to leave soon" Ryushi said.

"what do you mean leave? You just got here" Keito said. Ryushi shook his head.

"I've been here since last night"

"really. Sorry I was working?" Keito lied. Ryushi's blue eyes met Keito's. Keito knew right away that Ryushi knew he was lying. He looked away unable to meet Ryushi's eyes.

"I went to the diner. Zane said you ran out" Ryushi said watching Keito to judge his reaction. Keito fidgeted nervously.

"I wasn't feeling good so I went for a walk" Keito said, '_that part is true'_ Keito thought.

"All night?"

"I got hurt and I didn't want to walk all the way back so I stayed at a friend's house" Keito lied again.

"what friend?"

"why do you care!" Keito yelled. Right away he covered his mouth. Ryushi looked away. His face looked emotionless like usual but his eyes showed his hurt.

"Ryushi i…"

"your right why should I care" Ryushi said coldly. "it's not like I'm important to you. I'm just someone you can push out of your mind whenever you feel like falling for someone else"

"Ryushi that's not what i…"

"Whatever Keito, Sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you and your 'Friend' Continue whatever little lie you were living" Ryushi said standing up and walking towards the door. Keito stood up.

"Ryushi you jerk! If you would have paid attention you would know that I was trying to tell you I love you!" Keito yelled. Ryushi froze one hand on the door. Keito walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tight.

"Damn it you jerk. I hate being such a girl" Keito said laying his head on Ryushi's back.

"I was thinking Keito" Ryushi said his face emotionless.

"huh?" Keito looked up at Ryushi. Ryushi tightened his grip on the door handle.

"Maybe it is best if we just forget about each other. I mean who are we kidding anyway." Ryushi said before freeing himself from Keito and walking out of the dorm.

"Keito-Chan Keito-Chan!" Chibi yelled. Keito looked over. Xavier was now in his egg. The color of the egg had faded to grey and a white X was clearly visible on it. Keito knelt down and picked up the egg holding it close.

"Ryushi" He whispered as the tears began to fall. Chibi sat on Keito's shoulder and leaned against his neck hoping to comfort him.

[Ryushi's family home]

" I'm home…" he said kicking off his shoes and walking into the house. He felt empty and tired. He walked to his room keeping his hand on the wall. He felt as though his whole world had collapsed around him. He sunk onto the couch and put his hand over his face. Xavier was gone. He could feel it. He could feel the emptiness that Xavier had once filled. But he also felt a different kind of emptiness one that he had felt all those years that him and Keito had been apart.

"I'm all alone now" Ryushi whispered to himself.

"yes you are indeed alone" a voice said from the door way. Ryushi laid back and closed his eyes hoping that his brother would go away.

"Now now dear little brother you really shouldn't act so cold to family"

"You're no relative of mine." Ryushi growled.

"why do you look so downcast dear little brother. Did something happen with your little boyfriend" His brother taunted. Ryushi clenched his fists and stood up grabbing his brothers shirt.

"What the fuck do you know about him!" Ryushi yelled. His brother smirked. "i agreed to do what you guys want so leave Keito alone Ryuzaki!"

"come now brother calm yourself" Ryuzaki said with a smirk. Ryushi clenched his fist and punched Ryuzaki in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I broke up with him so just leave him out of this" Ryushi said storming out of the house. Ryuzaki sat up and touched his bruised cheek.

"Such a violent bastard" He smirked.


	21. Chapter 20: keito's story 10

Miwa: the end is near

Amu: your getting closer

Miwa: i hope you guys have enjoyed the story

Ikuto: she means she hope she doesn't suck at writing even more then she did before

Miwa: i'm going to kill you

Ikuto: 0_0

Amu: please don't

Miwa: hmm your right he's to good looking even if he doesn't have a brain. Yoru if you would.

Yoru: Miwa doesn't own shugo chara Nyaa~ does anyone have any sardines?

Amu: please review if you want yoru to have sardines

Yoru: i'm being used again.

* * *

10

"what do you mean your dropping out of the play!" The director yelled at him. Keito looked down.

"I'm sorry sensei… there's some stuff going on right now. I just… I won't be able to do it." he said sadly. Chibi floated next to Keito his eyes watering. Keito put his hand in his pocket touching the warm egg. The director sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Keito are you sure? Its going to be hard to replace you. The show is in a month." She said a concerned look on her face.

"I know I'm very sorry. If I'm able to I'll come back and help." Keito said looking down. The director put her hand on Keito's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Keito. You're a good kid. If you ever need anything you can tell me okay" She said comfortingly. Keito nodded and walked out of the theater a tear running down his cheek. In his pocket next to the egg was a request for extended leave from school form. He had to get away from there for a while.

"Keito-Chan we don't have to leave the school" Chibi insisted, "I mean who cares about that guy right. You have lots of friends here and you worked hard to get here"

"It's too late Chibi. I came here to find him. But he doesn't care. I told him I loved him and he shot me down. But I'll be okay." Keito said. Chibi frowned.

"he may have turned you down Keito-Chan but look what happened to Xavier right after"

"Ryushi is almost 25 it's normal for his chara to go away"

"ugh Keito your so frustrating. Xavier didn't go away. He got an X" Chibi said.

"Give up already!" Keito yelled.

"you talk to yourself a lot don't you brat" Keito turned towards the source of the voice. His heart filled with hope that it would be Ryushi. But when he turned it was Ryuzaki standing there instead. Keito looked down disappointed.

"oh its you" he said in a depressed tone.

"Gee like I want to see you either brat but you have an annoying habit of showing up wherever I go" Ryuzaki paused to take a puff of smoke.

"sorry if you'll excuse me" Keito said starting to walk off. Ryuzaki frowned and thought for a moment.

"Ryuzaki!" He called after him. Keito looked back confused.

"Huh?"

"My name is Ryuzaki" He said again. Keito was still looking at him confused.

"come on brat I'll buy you coffee" Ryuzaki said walking off. Keito hesitated then followed him. Chibi tugged on Keito's shirt.

"Keito-Chan no no no we can't go with him" Chibi yelled.

"cut it out chibi" Keito said knocking him away. Chibi continued to float there looking down.

"but keito-Chan… if you give up everything I'll get an X too" Chibi whispered tears falling to the gound. Chibi wiped his eyes and then flew off. "I won't get an X I refuse!" He said as he flew off to find Ryushi.


	22. Chapter 21: Keito's story 11

Keito: its the end of the world as we know it. its the end of the world as we know it

Ikuto: no its just the end of your world

Amu: in other words the last chapter

Miwa: kinda makes me sad

Keito: i think i should show up more often

Ikuto: i think you need to go back in the box in the back of her mind. and stay there

Miwa: ladies ladies calm down.

Ikuto: hey unlike some people i'm a man

Miwa: you look like a kid to me

Ikuto: hey i'm older then you missy

Miwa: not by much

Yoru: miwa doesn't own shugo chara Nyaa~

* * *

11

"Ryushi-sama I've brought your breakfast to your room as requested" a servant said wheeling a cart with food on it into the room. Ryushi sat at a desk tapping impatiently with a pen.

"Ryushi-sama?" the servant asked. Ryushi waved him away and sighed.

"Ryushi-sama the mistress requests that this be the last meal you eat in your room"

"Tell her I don't give a damn what she requests. The deal was that i forget about those stupid dreams I had and take over the business. Tell her that other than that I can do whatever the fuck I want"

"Ryushi-sama I can't tell her that" The servant said nervously. Ryushi's icy blue eyes slid over to the servant a murderous look filled them. The servant backed away nervously.

"Well if you can't do something as simple as deliver a message then what the hell are you good for?" Ryushi yelled throwing the pen at the servant. He ducked away from the pen and rushed out of the room. Ryushi sunk back down into his chair and rested his head on his arms.

"Hello! Ryushi-san! Ryushi-san answers me!" Chibi yelled sitting on the desk in front of Ryushi. He waved his hands around and snapped his fingers in Ryushi's face.

"Come on Ryushi-san! Please see me!" Chibi yelled. Ryushi sighed again and turned his head the other way. Chibi stomped his feet in frustration and picked up a pen. He then flipped on of Ryushi's note books to a blank page and started to write.

Ryushi stood up and looked down at the papers sprawled out on his desk. On top was a paper with messy handwriting. Ryushi looked at what was written on it.

'Ryushi-san please notice me don't let Xavier disappear' Ryushi looked around the room. More writing started to appear on the paper.

'It's me Chibi! You can't see me why can't you see me Ryushi-san!'

"Chibi?" Ryushi said out loud.

'Yes yes Chibi!'

"What are you doing here Chibi go back to Keito" Ryushi said turning away. Frustrated Chibi flew up and pulled on one of Ryushi's earrings.

"Ow ow ow what the heck Chibi"

'Keito needs you!'

"He's better off without me"

'No he's not! There's a bad guy tricking Keito'

"Zane will save him"

"Listen here you big headed moron Keito is too stupid to realize what's happening!" Chibi yelled writing down the words that he spoke. Ryushi bent over and looked at the moving pen.

"Chibi I can hear you"

"Who cares if you can hear me? You need to go…. Wait what?" Chibi looked up at Ryushi.

"I can hear you"

"Can you see me?"

"No"

"Oh… Oh never mind that! You have to get back there to help Keito!" Chibi yelled in Ryushi's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow Chibi to loud!" Ryushi said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry but you really need to get back. I've already been gone a few days who knows what that Ryuzaki guy could be doing to Keito as we speak" Chibi said before flying around in frantic circles. Ryushi snatched at the air where he guessed Chibi was and managed to grab the small chara.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"No I heard you. What was that name you said?"

"Keito?"

"No you pea brain the other one"

"Oh Ryuzaki? That guy is really bad news but he's got Keito totally fooled." Chibi said. Ryushi let go of Chibi and ran out of his room. Chibi just barely managed to grab a hold of Ryushi's sleeve.

"Ryushi where are you going!" His mother yelled as he ran toward the door. Ryushi stopped and glared back at her.

"your precious son broke the contract. He touched what's mine. The deal is off. I hope I never see you again you bitch." Ryushi said before running out to his car and jumping in.

[Ryuzaki's house]

"wow Ryuzaki-san you have so many amazing books" Keito said running his finger down one of the books spines.

"I enjoy reading very much" Ryuzaki said watching Keito. Keito stuck one hand in his pocket and felt the two eggs that now rested there, Xavier's X egg and Chibi's empty egg. He wondered how long Chibi would stay away. It was lonely without him.

"So why did you decide to take a vacation from school?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Personal problems" Keito said with a shrug. He wanted to stay off the subject of Ryushi. It still hurt to think about him.

" you want to talk about it?" Ryuzaki asked sitting on the couch. Keito shook his head.

"no I don't like to think about it… it still hurts" Keito said sitting next to Ryuzaki.

"thank you for letting me stay here for a while Ryuzaki-san" Keito said with a small smile.

"it was no problem at all Keito. But are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

"yeah I got to get it over with, Like taking off a band aid." Keito said with a chuckle.

"you don't sound so sure. You should stay longer."

"no I can't" Keito said standing up and picking up his bag. Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Keito's wrist.

"Stay Keito" Ryuzaki said. Keito looked away. One of the eggs in his pocket wiggled.

"No I really have to go" Keito insisted. Ryuzaki pulled Keito down pinning him to the couch. Keito squeezed his eyes shut tight. 'Ryushi, Ryushi helps me' he pleaded in his mind.

"Boku no Kokoro unlock!" A voice yelled. Xavier flew out of Keito's pocket. Keito opened his eyes as a bright light filled the room emitting from a familiar figure. Ryuzaki covered his eyes from the light.

"Guardian angel" Ryushi said as the light vanished. He wore all white and white wings sprouted from his back.

"What so now my pathetic brother is a cosplayer? You really are a freak Ryushi" Ryuzaki said with a smirk. Keito looked between the two.

"You're no brother of mine. Let Keito go"

"I'd rather not" Ryuzaki said wrapping his arm around Keito's neck and holding a gun to his head. Keito looked at Ryushi with pleading eyes. Ryushi nodded at Keito and held out his hand. A sword appeared in it.

"I'll say it one more time. Let Keito go. You've broke the deal. Since you touched what's mine I no longer have to listen to you or that bitch." Ryushi said. He started to walk towards Ryuzaki who put his finger over the trigger.

"Get out of here if you want to see him alive." Ryuzaki threatened. Ryushi's face remained calm and he raised the sword a bit.

"Guiding light" he said calmly. A gold light shot out from the sword and wrapped around Keito. Keito closed his eyes feeling the warmth from the light fill him. Surrounded by that light he felt as though he would be safe forever. Ryuzaki started to panic he pulled the trigger but the bullet was absorbed by the light. Keito felt Ryuzaki move away from him but the light that surrounded him kept him calm and peaceful. He didn't care what happened.

Ryushi stepped around Ryuzaki's lifeless body. He looked at the gun and his brothers hand and at the blood splattered on the wall.

"That guy was stupid until the end" He muttered undoing the character change. He picked Keito up and carried him out of the house. He stopped walking once they were a ways away from the house in a park. He sat down on the sun warmed grass and set Keito next to him. The light faded away and Keito blinked looking at his new surroundings. His eyes met Ryushi's and they widened in shock.

Chibi flew out of Ryushi's bag and hugged Keito. Keito looked down at the small chara and smiled.

"I'm sorry Chibi I should have listened to you" Keito said patting Chibi's head. Chibi snuggled against Keito.

"you big head you better listen to me next time!" Chibi said flicking Keito's nose. Keito chuckled and poked the little chara's cheek. Chibi giggled.

Ryushi sat there watching Keito and Chibi reconcile. He looked at Xavier. Xavier watched the two with a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong Xavier?" Ryushi asked. Xavier lowered and sat on the palm of Ryushi's hand.

"I had a lot of fun with you Shi-Chan" Xavier said wiping away his tears. Ryushi looked at his chara confused.

"you sound like your saying good bye" Ryushi said emotionlessly. Xavier smiled.

"That's cause I am. Because you've finally realized who you really are haven't you Shi-Chan. You know what you want to do now. So I'm not needed anymore" Xavier flew up and kissed Ryushi's cheek "take care of Kei-kun okay" Xavier said as he started to fade. A tear escaped Ryushi's eye as he watched the friend that had been by him for over ten years faded from his life.

Keito looked at Ryushi and leaned against him. Xavier waved to Keito and Chibi.

"bye bye Kei-kun Chibi-Chan. Take care of that stubborn kid okay" Xavier said. His egg closed around him and floated back into Ryushi. Ryushi wiped away the tear and looked at Keito.

"It's going to be weird not having Xavier around. Even when he was an X egg I could still feel his presence."

"He's not gone Ryushi you should know that. Now you and Xavier are one again. because you've finally reached your dreams" Chibi said.

"Yeah I guess" Ryushi said laying back his hands behind his head. Keito laid next to him resting his head on Ryushi's shoulder.

"what was your dream Ryushi I could never tell" Keito asked.

"My dream?"

"yeah"

"My dream was to be able to admit my feelings to myself and to the person that I love. I guess that for so long I was in denial about it. I thought it was best to stay away so that person wouldn't be hurt by me"

"… and who is that person?" Keito asked. Ryushi looked at him.

"Jeez brat are you that slow?"

"its possible" Keito said with a sly grin. Ryushi frowned.

"you brat you know very well."

"well I have a guess but I want to see if I'm right so can you say it?" Keito asked still grinning. Ryushi smiled a bit and rolled over so that he was over Keito.

"Fine but I'm only going to say it once so listen close"

"okay"

"I love you" Ryushi said before leaning down and kissing Keito passionately.

* * *

Keito: review if you want me to show up in other fanfics

Ikuto: please dont


End file.
